


Till Death Do Us Part

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Till Death Do Us Part

  
  


Hutch came into the dark apartment. He took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. As he unsnapped his gun belt he thought about what he and Starsky had talked about after work.  
They had been at Huggy’s having a beer when he told Starsky he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They had been friends for about eight years and lovers for over two. They still dated women, but as of late, not at all.  
That was the problem. Hutch loved Starsky more than life itself. He would do anything to make him happy and he wanted to show the world how much in love he was. But instead they had to keep it covered up and hidden.  
But now there was a new policy about accepting same-sex couples on the police force. Hutch couldn’t have been happier. But when he told Starsky he wanted him to move in with him, he could feel Starsky’s reluctance.  
At first he thought it was the women they went out with. Maybe Starsky wanted a wife and a family and the little house with the white picket fence. He never really gave him an answer and then a couple people from work came over and they ended up playing a few games of pool. The drive home was quiet and Starsky dropped Hutch off at his house.  
“You going to come in?”  
“Nah. I’m really tired. Been a long day.”  
Hutch nodded and opened his door. Before he got out, without looking back at Starsky, he said, “Love you, Starsk.” He felt a hand on his back that went up to the back of his neck. He turned to face his lover. “I didn’t mean to mess with your head tonight. I just thought with the new... at work and all...”  
Starsky leaned over and kissed him. “I know. Night, Hutch.”  
That was when Hutch took the hint and got out of the car. Starsky waited until Hutch got into his apartment and then he heard the Torino pull away.  
Hutch walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and headed for the shower. He needed to clear his head and the hot water helped him do that. After his shower he walked out and grabbed pajama bottoms from a basket of clean clothes right outside his bedroom door. As he pulled them on he looked at a picture of Starsky and himself that had been taken at a police picnic.  
Hutch had his arm around his lover and he was kissing his cheek. Hutch remembered Minnie taking that picture. He smiled and lightly touched it.  
Hutch heard a soft knock. It was so light he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t so close to the door. Hutch opened it and there stood Starsky with a six pack of beer and a pizza. He also had a white flag attached to the box.  
“Get in here, you big goof.”  
Starsky smiled. “That’s not what you called me yesterday morning when I was rocking your socks off.”  
Hutch felt a blush fill his face up. “You’re still a big goof.”  
“I figured maybe I owe you an explanation. Maybe groveling and begging for forgiveness, also.”  
“Starsk, I’m not mad at you.” Hutch walked into the kitchen and grabbed some napkins and a couple plates.  
Starsky took two beers out and handed the rest of the six pack to Hutch who put them in the refrigerator.  
Both men went to the couch and sat down. Starsky grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on the plate Hutch had in his hand. Then he grabbed a slice for himself. They both ate in silence for a few minutes.  
“First, I’m sorry I left like I did. I needed to think.”  
“I figured that.” Hutch nodded.  
“I don’t mean, think... well, I needed to think about what you asked me.”  
“Okay.” Hutch chuckled. “I understand.”  
“I don’t think you do.” Starsky looked right into Hutch’s eyes.  
“Starsk...” Hutch looked down. “I understand if you don’t want to move in together. I had to put it out there. I figured with all the changes in the department maybe we could be more open about us.”  
“I know that. I really want you to understand why I left like I did.”  
“I’ve known you for way too long, Starsk. You had to process it. I know how that brain of yours works.” Hutch smiled.  
Starsky grinned. “I guess you do by now, huh?”  
“You bet.” Hutch smiled back. “I love you, Starsk. There is no secret there. This is not something that just happened or I just thought about. I want more for us... I want to shout out to the world that you’re mine and I’m yours. I want you to myself. No more women. No more covering up for us. Just me and thee.” Hutch touched Starsky’s hand, knowing neither of them had been with a woman for months.  
“Hutch? They just announced this a few days ago. I think you’ve been thinking about this... moving in... before that. How long?”  
“A while now.” Hutch took a drink of beer. “Starsk? I don’t want to force you into anything. If you want to drop this, we will. We’re friends, partners, and lovers. I will always love you no matter what you decide. If I have to share you with a women every now and then, I’ll do that too. As long as I have your heart, that is all that matters to me.” Hutch gave him another kiss.  
“I don’t need a woman, babe. That was just for... looks... I guess that don’t matter anymore, now.” He smiled. “And how do you know I don’t want the same thing, huh? How do you know I never thought about us moving in with each other?”  
Hutch felt his heart skip a beat. “Do you want... the same thing?”  
“What do you think I’ve been thinking about, you big dummy.” Starsky bit his bottom lip and smiled.  
All Hutch could do at that moment was close his eyes and take it all in. He turned and touched Starsky’s face. Then, slowly he closed the distance between them and gave Starsky a gentle kiss. “I can’t even tell you how happy I am right now.” He laughed and felt Starsky pull him close for another kiss. “Did I ever tell you what a good kisser you are?” He closed the distance once again.  
He felt Starsky relax in his arms as he kissed him back. He ran his tongue over Starsky’s lips and they opened and accepted him. Hutch could not get enough of this man. His smell, his touch, his essence. Most of all, his love.  
Hutch pulled back and ran his hand over his lover’s face and through his hair as he looked into his eyes. “I want the world to know how much I love you, Starsk. We deserve to be happy and live like a normal couple. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” he grinned and moved a hand down onto Starsky’s growing cock. “I want to turn you on whenever I want.”  
Starsky nodded. “I don’t think you’re gonna have a problem, blintz.” He grinned. “But if you do that in public, we might get arrested for indecent exposure if this bad boy busts out of these jeans. And besides, you already turn me on whenever you want.”  
“So the answer is... yes?”  
Starsky nodded. “The answer is yes.”  
“But?” Hutch caught a bit of reluctance in the answer.  
Starsky sighed. “Let’s just hope everyone down at Parker accepts this new policy.”  
“I don’t give a damn who does or doesn’t accept it. Policy is policy.”  
Starsky sat back. “Remember when John died and I went over to his house to help Mrs. Blain clean up a few things?” Hutch nodded. “She gave me a box of stuff she said John would have wanted me to have. She kept most of the pictures with John and me. She gave me a lot of stuff, personal stuff. She’s one of the people who fought for that policy, even though he kept it from her. You think John would have been happy about all this?”  
“I don’t know, Starsk. John was old fashioned. He was married, also. Things were different for him.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Are you worried?” Hutch took Starsky’s hand.  
“Nah. But I know there are a few cops that won’t be too happy about the new policy. I also know there’s a lot of cops who are going to be afraid to be... themselves. Minnie and Linda, for example. Then there’s Mason down in narcotics, and... ”  
“Then maybe we need to keep an eye out for those cops and make sure the others are minding their manners, huh?” Hutch grinned and that made Starsky grin and nod. Hutch glanced over at the pizza. “How about we eat?”  
“And watch Godzilla? It’s on tonight.” He grinned.  
Hutch grinned back. “Okay. You win. Godzilla it is.” He was thankful for the light banter. “When we move in together, I’m limiting you to how many monster flicks you can watch.” Hutch took a bite of pizza.  
Starsky got up and turned the television on. He sat back down next to Hutch and kissed him. “Ya know, my mom use to let me watch as many monster movies as I wanted.”  
“I love you.” Hutch pulled him into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Starsky and never wanted to let him go. They had a life time for that now. They had so much to do, but for now, he would try to enjoy the movie. “But, I’m not your mother. She has her hands full with you already. I wouldn’t want to take her fun away.” He sat back and took another bite of pizza.  
When the movie was over, Starsky got up and stretched. Hutch grabbed the empty bottles and the pizza box and headed into the kitchen. He noticed Starsky standing near the table watching him. Hutch smiled. “Talk to me, Starsk. You look like you need to say something.”  
Starsky had a serious look on his face. “Why do you always assume that I am going to say something?”  
“Because that is what you do.” Hutch leaned against the sink. “And by the look you have on your face right now, it’s saying, ‘I need to say something’.” He smiled.  
“I was just admiring the scenic view that was in front of me.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Hutch’s waist. He kissed the back of Hutch’s neck. “And I can’t wait to be your roommate.”  
Hutch turned around and pulled Starsky into his arms, giving him a long and lingering kiss. “I can’t believe we’re going to be living together soon.” He sighed as Starsky kissed his neck and shoulder and sucked on his upper chest. Then he kissed the area. He felt Starsky’s hand cup the front of his pajama pants.  
Hutch gasped. “S... Starsk.”  
“Like that, big boy?” Starsky smiled and gave Hutch another kiss.  
“Starsk... ”  
Starsky was kissing his neck now and sucking gently.  
“Starsk!”  
Starsky pulled back as if he got a shock. When he saw Hutch smile and shake his head he relaxed.  
“I want to make this special, Starsk. We’re off tomorrow night. It’s our weekend. I think we need to make this our... coming out dinner.”  
“Great. We can do that.” Starsky continued once again kissing and sucked a nub into his mouth.  
“Starsk, stop.”  
“Stop?”  
“I don’t want us to do this tonight.”  
“You... don’t?”  
Hutch had to chuckle when he saw the perplexed look on Starsky’s face. “I think we need to start our future with a nice evening out. Dining under the stars, maybe a late night boat ride. Then I’m going to give you a nice massage and love you all night long.” Hutch tried to contain his smile when Starsky moaned.  
Starsky looked down at the front of his pants. “Don’t tell him that. He’s a little anxious.”  
“Anxious huh?” Hutch reached down and ran his fingers up and down the tight bulge. “Yeah, he feels pretty anxious.” He grinned.  
Starsky panted. “Uh, maybe we need to stop this before I start the honeymoon sooner.”  
“Then it’s settled. You go home tonight and I’ll drive myself to work tomorrow. That way we can go home and get ready for our date.”  
“Huh?”  
Hutch was trying to keep a straight face. “You heard me. Unless you want to sleep here on the couch?” He pointed. “I’ll get you blankets and a pillow.” He left Starsky standing in the kitchen with a shocked expression on his face. When he returned he gave the bundle to Starsky. Then he walked toward the bedroom. “And no sneaking into my room tonight.”  
“And If I do?”  
“I keep my big gun by the bed.”  
Starsky laughed and under his breath he said, “Which one?” Then he called out, “What about you?”  
Hutch closed the door part way and peeked around it. “I’m a gentleman.” Then he closed the door.  
Starsky put the bedding on the couch and then took his clothes off. He paused for a moment, looking down at his deflating cock. “I know how you feel.” Starsky got in between the covers and pulled them up around his neck and smiled.  
“Hey! Don’t come crying to me if you have a bad dream.” He stopped and thought about what he said. “Hey, Blintz? I didn’t mean that. You can call me in there anytime.” Starsky cleared his throat. “You know I’m doing everything I can to stay put and not break that door down, don’t you?” He grinned.  
Hutch lay beneath his own covers as he listened to what his lover was saying. Part of him wanted to go out and drag his partner into his bed. He refrained. He smiled and bit his lower lip. “I love you, Starsk.”  
“Love you too, babe. To the moon and back.” Starsky smiled and closed his eyes.

  
***********************

  
The smell of coffee woke Starsky up. He peeked out of the covers and saw the sun was just coming up. He groaned and covered his head back up. He could hear Hutch in the kitchen and he peeked out again. Finally he sat up on the couch and looked at his watch. It was about six in the morning. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“Yep. Time to get up.”

“We don’t have to be at work till eight thirty.”  
“I know.” Hutch walked over and handed Starsky a cup of steaming coffee. “I figured we could get some breakfast on the way. We could get there a little early so we can leave early.”  
Starsky gave him a strange look as he sipped his coffee.  
“Our date, remember? I need to make myself irresistible for you.” Hutch grinned.  
Starsky reached out his hand and patted Hutch’s thigh. “You’re irresistible already.” He pulled him down on the couch so he was sitting next to him. “Am I allowed to kiss you today?”  
“Most definitely.” Hutch took Starsky’s cup and put it on the coffee table. Then he took him in his arms and pulled him close. He gave him a passionate kiss. He ran his hands all over Starsky’s back and then pulled him up so he could cup his ass. He squeezed and heard a moan escape his lover’s mouth. He finished the kiss and pulled back. Starsky was following his lips and Hutch pushed him back.  
“What the... Hutch?”  
“Do I make you hot, lover?”  
“What the hell do you think?” He looked down and his briefs were barely containing his cock and the tip was peeking out of the waistband.  
Hutch ran his finger over the tip where a bubble of come was pooling. He brought his finger up and licked it off. Then he kissed his partner again. “Do you know how bad I want you to fuck me right now?”  
Starsky found it hard to breath. “Do you... know how bad I want to fuck you right now?”  
Hutch chuckled. “Starsk, I love that you get so hard for me. But, I want to wait for later, after dinner.” He cupped Starsky’s bulge. “But I really want to have this in my mouth right now.”  
Starsky moaned and closed his eyes. “I... uh... really want you to have that too... babe... please? Hutch?”  
Hutch knew they had to get ready to go. He kissed Starsky again then gently pushed him on his back. He pulled off Starsky’s underwear and kissed the top of his weeping cock. “I love you when you’re like this for me. I love that I’m the only one for you now.”  
Starsky ran his hand through Hutch’s hair. “You’ve always been the only one for me. The only one I ever truly loved.”  
Hutch smiled and took his lover into his mouth. Starsky moaned. Hutch took him all the way down his throat then pulled off and gently sucked and licked his crown. He knew his partner was not going to last. Hutch rolled his lover’s tight sacks in his hand and took his cock all the way in once again as he gently squeezed them. Hutch’s intention was to tease his partner, but he couldn’t let Starsky go the whole day like this.  
Starsky sat partly up on his elbows as he pushed into Hutch’s mouth. He laid back down and ran his hands through his lover’s hair. “Oh God, I’m gonna come... ” He moaned as his orgasm rose up in his body.  
It wasn’t much longer when Starsky cried out as he exploded into his lover’s mouth. Starsky pulled up briefly, holding the back of the couch, as shudders went through his body. Hutch continued sucking him until he didn’t have anything else in him. Starsky fell back onto the couch spent and panting.  
Hutch let the flaccid cock fall out of his mouth. He kissed Starsky’s stomach and lay his head down on it. He felt Starsky running his hand through his hair as he listened to the thrumming of his heart through his body.  
“So much... for... waiting...”  
Hutch smiled and kissed his stomach. “Just a sample of what you’re gonna get later. And besides, you never would have been able to zip your pants up with the size of that thing; let alone make it to work.” He gently kissed Starsky’s penis.  
When Starsky was finally able to breath normally again, he pulled Hutch up toward him until he was laying on top of him. “Why don’t we call in and start this honeymoon thing early?”  
“Starsk, you know we have court today. We can’t do that. And besides, we’ll be in the squad room most the day in between hearings. We’re probably going to be leaving early today, anyway. Then, we can start our celebrating.” Hutch kissed him.  
“So, am I moving in here or, are you moving in with me?”  
“I figure we can go looking for a new place.” Hutch got up and held out his hand. “A new life together deserves a new place, right?”  
Starsky took Hutch’s hand and let him help him up. His legs felt wobbly and Hutch walked with him to the shower. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He was disappointed when Hutch handed him a clean towel and pushed him towards the shower.  
“I’ll have clean clothes for you when you come out. I bought you a new razor. It’s in the cabinet.”  
“You’re not joining me?”  
“Starsk, if I join you, we will be late.”  
“I won’t do anything but wash you... we can conserve water that way.”  
“No.”  
“But... ”  
“Go take your shower. I’ll lay your clothes here.” He grinned and opened his closet door.  
Starsky realized it was a losing battle. He headed into the shower.  
After an hour they were on their way to the station. They stopped on the way at a diner on the corner near Hutch’s house. They both went in and ordered coffees and bagels to go. As they were sitting by the counter chatting a man bumped Hutch’s arm.  
“Hey, sorry about that.” He said.  
“It’s okay.” Hutch smiled and his attention went back to Starsky.  
“Um... could you pass me the salt?”  
Hutch glanced at the man and handed him the salt shaker.  
“Thanks. You from around here?” The man asked.  
Hutch noticed the man was wearing a suit. He looked like a professional, maybe a lawyer. Starsky was reading the paper and didn’t really look up. “Yeah. You?”  
“Yeah, On my way to work. I work at Mason and Mason.”  
“You look like a lawyer.” Hutch chuckled  
“Yeah?” He smiled. As he reached for his cup he knocked it over. “Oh, damn. Sorry about that. I am a bit nervous.”  
Hutch smiled as he grabbed a rag that was behind the counter. He mopped up the spill. “Nervous about what? Big case?”  
“No. I’m getting married a few days.”  
Starsky by then was listening to the conversation. “Huh, that’s funny, so is Hutch.”  
Hutch tried to elbow Starsky and his partner just moved back and laughed.  
“What a coincidence.” The man laughed. “My name’s Don.”  
The waitress brought over the coffees and a bag and set it on the counter. Starsky pulled out some money and handed it to her. “Keep the change, schweetheart.” Starsky winked.  
The waitress smiled at Hutch. “You keep him out of trouble.”  
Hutch got up and grabbed the bag and a coffee. “I try, honey, you have no idea how much I try.” The waitress laughed and walked away.  
“Uh, nice meeting you...”  
“Ken Hutchinson.”  
“Nice meeting you, Ken.”  
Hutch nodded and shook his hand. “Congratulations.” He followed Starsky out to his car. “Hey, I thought we were supposed to be taking separate cars to work?”  
“Well, the way I figure it, I can drop you off faster in my car and be home getting ready for our date.”  
“Starsky, tonight I am picking you up.”  
“Tonight we are taking my car, buddy. I just got it cleaned and it shines like a new penny. Besides, we are gonna be all dressed up and drive in your... well, I’d hate to get my nice clothes dirty.” Starsky grinned.  
“Starsky, I set everything up for the night. I am picking you up and we’re taking my car.”  
Starsky pulled into the parking garage and smiled. He knew he could talk his blond into taking his car that evening so he was not going to argue now. “Anything you say, Blintz.”  
They did end up getting out of work two hours early. Starsky pouted about not getting a little something to eat on the way home. Hutch insisted he drop him off right away and go get ready for their date.  
Hutch waved and headed up his stairs to his apartment. He was happy, truly happy.  
  
  


***********************************

  
Starsky took one last glance in the mirror. The dark suit and the light blue silk shirt went well. He started to walk away and then glanced back in the mirror. He unbuttoned one more button, leaving half his chest exposed. Starsky smiled and grabbed his suit jacket off the chair and headed to the front room.  
Hutch would be here in five minutes. He’d made sure he was not late getting ready, knowing how his partner hated it when they were late for anything. Starsky also knew Hutch had probably made reservations so he wanted to make a good start to the evening.  
Starsky grabbed a packed duffel bag and placed it by the door.  
He stopped and thought for a moment before he suddenly remembered the expensive wine he’d purchased when he bought the beer the night before. He went into the kitchen and grabbed it off the counter and placed it with his other items by the door. He glanced at his watch. Hutch was late this time.  
“I guess all that primping ran him over.” Starsky grinned as he thought about Hutch getting all dressed up just for him. “Buddy, I have no clue why. I’m just gonna be pealing you out of them later tonight... maybe even sooner.” He checked himself in the mirror.  
Still, it seemed odd for Hutch to be late tonight of all nights. Starsky picked up the phone and dialed Hutch’s apartment. No answer. He glanced back outside and waited.  
Starsky found himself watering his plants and doing small things to keep busy until Hutch got there. He looked at his watch again. Forty five minutes late? Starsky felt that something was wrong, very wrong. He grabbed his bag and wine and headed for his car. Maybe Hutch fell asleep and was just now getting ready. Maybe Hutch had been in the shower when he called?  
When Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place he noticed Hutch’s car was parked there. He got out and ran up the steps. He went to grab the key then noticed his door was not closed. Starsky glanced back down the steps. He’d left his gun in the duffel bag, why would he need it? He debated on going and getting it, but decided not to.  
“Hutch?” He pushed the door open a few inches without looking in. As he stepped in he glanced over at the open closet door. Hutch’s gun was hanging in his shoulder holster on the hook. He walked into the bedroom and looked in the bathroom. Then he made his way to the green house.  
“Hutch? Don’t tell me you fell asleep.” Starsky joked but he knew damn well his partner was not present. After he glanced in Hutch’s bedroom and the green house he turned and walked into the kitchen and stood by the counter. As he was thinking he glanced down and noticed something under the chair. As he stooped down to get a closer look he saw a syringe. He looked around the kitchen and grabbed a lunch bag out of the cabinet and a napkin, then picked up the syringe with the napkin, and put it in the bag. Starsky picked up the phone to dial his captain.  
“Hello?” Edith’s voice sounded cheerful as always.  
“Hey, this is Starsky. Sorry to bother you right now...”  
“David, it’s never a bother when you call.”  
“Thanks, uh, I really need to speak to Captain Dobey... uh, Harold. Please.” Starsky was stammering.  
“Okay, hold on.”  
“This better be important, Starsky. I am in the middle of a game of Monopoly with my kids.” Dobey bellowed.  
“It’s Hutch. He’s missing. We were supposed to do something tonight and he was supposed to pick me up over an hour ago. I came to his house and his car is here but he isn’t. He also left his gun.”  
“Maybe he went for a walk or something...”  
“Cap’n, I found a syringe in the kitchen, on the floor. I think that is probably how they knocked him out. We need this tested.”  
Dobey sighed. “Okay, I’m on my way. Don’t move anything. I’m sending a team over there also.”  
“I already put the needle in a bag. I was careful.”  
“Okay, nothing else. I’m on my way over.”  
“Thank’s Cap’n.” Starsky hung up.  
“Oh God, Hutch. Where are you?”  
  
  


*********************************

“Starsky, calm down!”  
“How can I calm down when these guys are wasting time!”  
“Starsky.” Detective Luca Bonner interrupted the two men. “I’m not trying to waste time. First we need to find out what is in that syringe. And I would ask if you have any enemies, but that would be a stupid question to ask. My next question is, did Detective Hutchinson let this person in the apartment and is it someone he may know.”  
“Seriously?! Why would someone we invited to our house shoot us up and then kidnap one of us?”  
“Starsky! That’s enough! Answer the question!” Dobey yelled.  
“No, Hutch wouldn’t invite a lunatic into his apartment. He was supposed to pick me up and... ” Another detective came into the squad room and handed Luca a sheet of paper.  
Luca sighed. “A form of sleeping medication. Just like I figured. Captain? We have a big problem on our hands.”  
“Talk to me, Bonner. He’s my partner.” Starsky was almost up in the other detective’s face.  
“We found a few bodies up near Santa Ana near our precinct. They all had the same M.O. The bodies were found naked and they were found with their penises cut off. Two were found wearing white satin underwear, another had what looked like a white satin tie around his neck. The other body didn’t have anything on other than on his ring finger. It looked like a ring that was literally burned into his finger.  
“They all had this sleeping medication in their bodies. This is a mixture of several different drugs. Ecstasy is one of them. Given in different batches, I was told, they can see everything that is going on but can’t do anything about it.”  
Starsky had to sit down. “Do we have a name or a face to go by?”  
“We are interviewing several people. Why don’t we look through some pictures and files and see if we can come up with anything. Where did you go after work? Did you go home?”  
“Yeah, I dropped Hutch off at his place and went home. We were going out somewhere and we decided to just go back to our own places to get ready before we did.”  
“What about the night before?”  
Starsky thought about it. “I dropped him off. But later I came back with pizza and beer. We watched a late night movie.” Starsky remembered how Hutch was badgering him about the movie they were watching. He wished they were back to that night again. He would make sure Hutch never left his sight the next day.  
“Did you notice anything unusual that day? Or maybe the next day? Anyone hanging around the apartment or maybe something out of the ordinar… ”  
“The diner!” Starsky sat for a moment. “This guy... maybe it’s nothing...” Something in Starsky’s gut said otherwise. “I need to go. I have to go ask around about this guy we saw at the diner. I’ll call in if I find out anything...”  
“Diner?” Captain Dobey asked.  
“Early this morning, before work, we stopped by this diner and picked up a couple of coffees and some bagels. While we were waiting, this guy bumped into Hutch while we were sitting at the bar. He apologized, then started a conversation. I didn’t pay too much attention. Hutch seemed to be ignoring him half the time.”

“Why don’t you look through some of the mug books and see if you recognize any of them.” Detective Bonner saw the look on Starsky’s face. “It’s worth a shot. Better than going out on the street with nothing.” Starsky sighed and nodded as he walked to the door. Bonner grabbed his arm. “We’ll find him.”  
They spent all night looking through mug books. Bonner made sure the coffee stayed fresh throughout the night. Dobey went home, but he ended up coming back after a few hours because he couldn’t relax at home knowing one of his boys was somewhere out there with a mad man.  
“This is useless.” Starsky slammed the book shut.  
Bonner sat back. “Describe this guy at the diner again.”  
Starsky started to protest, but his fatigue got the better of him. He sighed and sat back in his chair. “He was sitting so I don’t know how tall he would be...I would guess about six foot three, a little taller than Hutch, maybe. Short, neat haircut. Blond. He was wearing a gray suit. I heard him say he worked for a law firm...Mason and Mason. Went by the name, Don.”  
“First thing in the morning we can go check that out. Anything else out of the ordinary?”  
“Not really. He was making small talk with Hutch. Said he was getting married. Then we got our food and left.”

“Did he say anything when you guys got up?” Bonner got up and filled his cup. He walked over and filled Starsky’s.  
“Not that I heard. We had to be here so we were in a hurry.”  
The door to the squad room opened and two officers walked in. One had a big envelope in his hand. He walked over to the two men at the table. He looked at both detectives then looked down.  
“You got something for us?” Bonner started to grab the envelope. The officer pulled back.  
“M... maybe we need to call Captain Dobey in here first.” He looked at Starsky, obviously nervous.  
“Why?” Starsky stood up. “If you have something in that envelope that concerns Hutch, hand it over.”  
Dobey walked out of his office carrying a few files in his hands. “Okay, I’m here. What’s this all about?”  
“We found out something. Down at the diner. This waitress remembered you and Hutch coming in yesterday morning. She knew the guy who was talking to you. He goes in there all the time. She described him and had a picture she had taken a few months back with this guy in it. He won some sort of contest they were running. He got free lunches for… ”  
“Get on with it!” Starsky yelled.  
“I couldn’t believe it when I saw who it was.” He handed the envelope to Starsky who opened it and pulled a picture out.  
“That’s him...” Starsky looked back at the officer. “What else? How do you know him?” The officer proceeded to tell them the story.  
“This guy is a genius. He worked at the lab in the hospital for a year or so. Before that he was a chemist for a drug company. He got fired for making his own form of a sleeping drug. He made it so the person would be awake during an operation but not be able to talk or move. The problem was they would be able to feel what was happening to them, so the head of the drug company told him no. When the guy went home one evening, the lead chemist at the lab unlocked file cabinet and destroyed all this guy’s work. He was furious when he came back in threatening to kill the guy. He was escorted out by police. A month later he came back and tried to torch the whole place with everyone in it. Nobody got hurt, thank God. He vanished. We searched everywhere. Then, this girl I knew at the hospital in Santa Ana told me about this guy who got transferred there. He worked in the hospital for a while. He became obsessive over this guy who happened to be the chief of staff. This doctor was pulling double shifts at the hospital so it was no big thing when nobody could find him one day. They all thought he went in the doctor’s lounge where they sometimes took naps.

“They knew his car was still in the parking lot. He always parked under his office window. They figured he went to a room that wasn’t being used and was sleeping so they called off the search. Five or six hours later a nurse who was getting a floor that was not being used ready for patients came into a room and found the doctor tied to a bed; beaten and raped. His face was swollen from being hit. They also found a sort of sleeping twilight drug in his system. They say he was awake but couldn’t fight when this was done to him. It took him about a year to fully recover, mentally and physically. My friend told me they had to... sew his... his… ” the officer took a deep breath, “...penis back on... then the guy disappeared again after that. He uses several aliases. But his real name is Gerald Moss.”  
Bonner looked up. “The medical examiner said that by the looks of the wounds on the two guys we found, they were kept alive for about four days. Then they were given a lethal dose of that concoction.”  
Starsky sat and stared in disbelief. His mouth felt like cotton and he needed air. He got up and left the room. He heard his name being called but he ignored them. Once he got into a stall in the bathroom he threw up what little contents were in his stomach. He walked out to one of the sinks.

“Hutch... I don’t know what to do... Please… I need you to tell me what to do. Where are you?” Starsky felt like his whole world was ready to crumble; his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. This was bad. Starsky felt a hand squeeze his shoulder but that didn’t stop the tears from coming. He shook as he cried. When he gained control of himself, he splashed water on his face.  
Bonner finally spoke. “Starsky. You need to get hold of yourself. You need a clear head for this one. We need to think like a killer.”  
Starsky gave the detective a puzzled but shocked look. “What?”  
“You heard me. I don’t like repeating myself, detective. We don’t have that kind of time. If we are going to catch this guy, we need to think like him. Where would he go? Is he bold enough to stay in the city? Or is he using that to send police on a wild goose chase? I say he is in the country somewhere and he is dumping the bodies in the city.”  
Starsky finally found the strength to speak. “Get into his head? Are you crazy?”  
Bonner laughed. “It’s sort of what I do. A new thing, actually. It’s called criminal profiling. It works. Not all the time, but I would say it works about 80 percent or a little less.”

“So, you’re saying we think like a psychopath and we can catch him quicker? Bonner, I think some of that rubbed off on you…” Starsky said sarcastically.  
“Call me, Luca. And I’m not joking. Starsky, it works. Yeah, I have a shrink if that’s your next question.” Luca walked toward the door. “Either you’re with me or not. I need to know. But the more we talk about the fine art of criminal profiling, the less time your partner has.”  
Starsky walked toward him. “Alright, I’m in. But it’s my party, you got that?”  
“Understood.” Luca patted Starsky’s arm and they headed back to the squad room.  
Luca had several photos made of Gerald Moss. After he distributed them in a brief meeting with the officers he was given to help on the case, he walked toward Starsky and sat in a chair next to him. Starsky was leaning back with his elbow on the chair arm and his face buried in his hand. “You know, you need to go get some rest. You’ve been up for a couple days now.”  
“I’m fine...”  
“No you’re not.”  
Starsky peeked out between his fingers and looked at the other detective. Bonner had a determined look on his face. “I said, I’m fine.”  
Luca looked down. “A couple of hours, Dave. You need to at least try. You need to have a clear head in the morning. I’ll drive you home and stay there tonight. If anything happens, they’ll call us.”  
Starsky couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. “A little bold, aren’t you?”  
Luca grinned. “So I’ve been told.” He chuckled. “I have alternative motives. I need a couple of beers, maybe a shot or two of whiskey.”  
Starsky chuckled. “Yeah, maybe I do too.” He stood up. “Let’s go. I’ll drive.”  
  
  


***********************  
  
Luca watched Starsky peel the label off his bottle of beer. He looked like he was so consumed in his thoughts that Starsky didn’t even realize Luca was sitting next to him. He called his name a couple of times and it was like Starsky was a million miles away. “Starsky?”  
“Uh, yeah... sorry.”  
“Don’t be. What is mulling around in that head of yours?” Luca downed the remainder of the whiskey he had in his glass.  
“I should have realized the guy was a nut case. I wasn’t paying attention, I thought Hutch... Damn! I should have paid attention when that guy was talking to him.”

“Starsky, don’t. Come on. You would have had no clue who this guy was. He even gave a fake name. He goes by several.” Bonner reached for the bottle and poured half a glass full of the dark liquid. He took a good size gulp. “Stop beating yourself up over it. I know what you’re... ”  
“You have no fucking clue what I’m going through right now.” Starsky got up. “The only reason you’re here is because you need to break a case you have. This isn’t a stranger we’re talking about here. This is my partner, my friend... my... he’s my life. If anything happens to him... ” Starsky walked into the kitchen and took another beer out of the refrigerator. He opened it and took a drink as he went back into the living room and sat down. “Look. I’m sorry. It’s just... Hutch means more to me than you can imagine.”  
“I know exactly how you feel. I was there once.” Luca downed what was in his cup. “The reason I know what you’re going through is that I went through the same thing.” He started to reach for the bottle but Starsky stopped him.  
“I think you’ve had enough.”  
“There will never be enough of this to drown out the memory... ” Luca sighed. “Should’ve got out when we had the chance. He used to tell me that all the time... ” He seemed to go into a daydream for a moment.  
“What happened?”

Luca took a deep shaky breath. “A year ago my partner and I got a call. A guy was found in a park. He was beaten and mutilated. A week later we found another guy. Same MO. Both had a white silk tie tied around their necks. The cause of death was strangulation. We worked for a few months trying to track down this guy, or something that would lead us to him. A couple more months went by and there was nothing. No bodies showing up, not a damn thing. One night my partner... Brandon... uh, we were at my place. It was a great evening... ”  
Luca had a slight smile as he stared off in space while telling his story. “We had steak and lobster. He was a great cook and one hell of a guy.” Luca looked down. “He also was...” He trailed off. “I loved him more than anyone. What we had was perfect in every way. That night I asked him to stay with me. He insisted we had to get up early and if he stayed he would never get any sleep.” Luca chuckled.  
Starsky smiled. He knew the feeling.  
“I watched him get into his car. I even ran out and tried to coax him back into the house. He laughed and drove off. The next morning he didn’t show up for work. I went to his house and the door was open. I found blood by the bedroom door. There was also a syringe. It had the same stuff in it that you found at Hutch’s.  
“A couple days went by and I got a call. There were screams heard in this remote area. I took another cop with me and we searched all over. We found this house in the middle of the woods.” He got choked up. “W... when we got inside... he... there... on a rack... was... Brandon. The rack had white silk wrapped around it. It was blood soaked. He was... torn up... ” He choked back tears. “The worst part? His cock was cut off. That fucking animal cut off his cock and let him bleed to death.” Luca calmed down. “Give me back that bottle.”  
Starsky handed it to him. Luca took a drink right from the bottle. “I never told anyone about... ” Luca looked down and wiped his face with his sleeve.  
Starsky held out his hand and Luca reluctantly handed the bottle to him. Starsky took a drink and handed it back to him. Then he held onto his arm and squeezed a little. “About?”  
“Brandon and me.”  
Starsky nodded.  
“You both are just like we were. Couldn’t separate us for nothing. If one of us got hurt, the other would nurse the other back to health.” He chuckled. “The guys in the precinct use to call us fags. Brandon would get so mad. I told him, who fucking cares what they think. As long as I loved him, and he loved me, that was all that mattered. It was none of their business. We played the game. Went out with women. Brandon would flirt like a pro.” Luca took another drink. He set the bottle down and turned to face Starsky. He reached up and ran his hand through Starsky’s hair then down to his cheek.  
“You and Hutch are like that, aren’t you?” He saw Starsky blush and look down. “I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you and saw how you reacted to the case. You know? You remind me a lot of Brandon. You two could have been brothers. You’re a hard head, just like he was.” He smiled.  
Starsky’s head was feeling the buzz of the whiskey and beer. He looked into Luca’s eyes. There was so much heartache. He prayed Hutch wouldn’t end up like Brandon. It was then that Luca closed the gap between them and kissed him. Starsky felt this mouth being sucked into Luca’s and all he could do was comply. Then, as fast as it happened, Luca and Starsky both jumped up off the couch.  
“Uh, I got... got to use the bathroom. We really need to get some shut eye.” Luca walked toward the bathroom and closed the door. From the bathroom he yelled, “Get me a blanket, will ya?”  
Starsky slowly got up, stood there, and let the room quit spinning for a moment. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a couple blankets and a pillow. He was about to put them on the couch when Luca came out of the bathroom. Starsky handed them to him.

Luca gave Starsky an embarrassed look. “I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just... I mean...”  
“I get it.” Starsky reached out and squeezed Luca’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll set the clock for 6.”  
When Luca nodded, Starsky made his way to the bedroom. Right before he closed the door he glanced out at Luca making his bed, then he closed the door. Starsky stripped down to his underwear and got between the cool sheets. He reached over and set the alarm on the clock and turned the light off. He tossed and turned as he thought about Hutch. They had to find him before... Starsky wiped the thought out of his mind.  
Soon he drifted into a very restless sleep.  
  
  


************************  
  
  


Hutch grabbed the towel as he got out of the shower. After he dried himself off, he wrapped it around his waist. All he could think of was his lover. After all these years of sharing everything together, they were now going to be sharing a home and the rest of their lives with each other.  
After he was done shaving and brushing his teeth, he went to his closet and picked out a pair of black pants and grabbed a cream color shirt to go with it. He flipped through the hangers until he found a black vest that had a design on the back. Hutch smiled at the thought of how Starsky said he loved this on him. He couldn’t wait for Starsky to see it tonight. Of course he also couldn’t wait for his lover to peel it off of him either.  
A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Starsky? He told Starsky he would be picking him up. His stubborn partner insisted earlier on driving his coke can this evening. Hutch grinned. Geez, Starsk. Can’t you just give in for once? Hutch grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him as he headed to the door.  
Then a thought came to his mind. Why would Starsky knock? Hutch looked out the peep hole and saw only the top of a head looking down. It sure wasn’t his partner unless he changed the color of his hair and got it straightened.  
Hutch opened the door. “Yes?” He stared at the man. He recognized him from the diner.  
“Hi! I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by.” He grinned, “Remember me?”  
“Uh, yeah. How did you get my address?” Hutch’s cop sense went into overdrive.  
“I got it from your friend who owns that bar, The Pitts...”  
“Huggy wouldn’t give my address out.” Hutch suddenly wished he had his gun. “Leave and don’t come back.”

He started to close the door when the man caught him off guard. He was shoved back off his feet and fell to the ground. Hutch scrambled to get up and was knocked in the head with something. He was dizzy but still had his senses. Hutch tried to get up; he had to get to his gun. He was grabbed and forced against the wall near the kitchen.

The man was bigger and overpowered him to where Hutch could not move. That was when he felt a stick in his neck. He couldn’t move to fight. When the larger man let go, Hutch suddenly felt light headed and tried to grab anything to keep himself in a standing position, but it was no use, he slid down to the floor anyway.  
“That’s it, baby.”  
Hutch felt a hand run up his thigh and his cock being squeezed. Hutch felt nauseous. “Sto... stop.”  
“You’re quite a handful, aren’t you?”  
Hutch tried to fight but was losing consciousness.  
“I love a fighter. We’re gonna have so much fun. You’re gonna love it. Remember when I said I was getting married? Well, you’re the special groom.” The man laughed.  
Hutch cried out “Starsk! Help... me.”  
Everything went black.

  
*************************

When Hutch came to, his head felt like it was going to blow up from the pain. He rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn’t in his apartment. Then he remembered.  
As he got himself together, he glanced around at his surroundings. There was nothing in the room but the bed he was sitting on. A makeshift bathroom was in the corner with a shower and a small sink. There was a door, which was probably locked; and a window that had boards over the outside with a small opening at the bottom. Hutch also realized he was naked.  
“Great.”  
He got up and walked over to the door and tried it. Locked, just like he thought. He walked over to use the toilet and saw a note on the sink. The note read, ‘Take a shower with the soap that I left you. There is a box with something for you to wear under the bed.’ Hutch looked around the room again to see if he could spot any cameras. Then he walked over to the window and tried to look out the small opening. It was dark and he heard no city sounds.  
Hutch saw a small towel hanging on the side of the sink. He decided to take the shower like the note said in case the man was watching. He planned on getting dressed and when the guy came in, tackling him some way.  
Once he finished and dried off he walked to the bed and pulled out the box. Inside was a pair of white satin underwear and a white satin robe. He shook his head. Something about all this made his stomach curl up in a knot. He did as the note said and got dressed.  
As he was waiting, he was listening. Finally he walked back over to the door and grabbed the door knob and this time it turned and the door opened. He cracked it and peaked out then opened the door the rest of the way. There was a hall with doors. He tried one that looked like an exit but it would not open. He tried another and found a storage room. He made his way up three more doors that were all locked. Then he came to one at the end and opened it. It was dark in the room and he felt for a light switch. He flipped it on and stepped inside. What he found shocked him.  
On the walls were poster size pictures of him. Pictures of him coming out of Parker, at restaurants, even one at The Pits. He glanced around and saw a large bed with satin bedding and rose pedals on it. There was a mannequin in the corner with a white satin suit on.  
This room had a window as well. It was covered with wood also, but the opening was larger. He ran over to it and pushed up the window. It only went up about four inches. He tried to push the board off the outside.

It was then the lights dimmed a bit and a projector came on. He turned and saw all kinds of pictures of him as music Hutch recognized as ‘the wedding march’ played. At that moment the projector shut off and Hutch saw the man who had been in the diner standing at the door.  
“Look at how wonderful you look. You’re going to make a handsome groom. My groom.”  
Hutch walked slowly over to him.  
“The hell I am.”  
He tried to overtake the guy and got thrown against the wall. The man was about three inches taller than him and broader.  
Hutch was getting up and felt a stick once again, in his thigh. He grabbed at the hand holding the needle but it pulled away too fast.  
“What the hell do you want?!”  
He was greeted with silence. He could feel himself being lifted and put onto the bed. As he was laid back he tried to see what the guy was doing. The man walked around the bed and started to take his suit off and lay it on the bed.  
“My... my partner and the whole police force is... looking for m... me by now.”  
The man chuckled. “Well, by the time they find you, the honeymoon will be over.”

Hutch tried to lift himself up but couldn’t. He felt hands on his legs. Hutch tried to pull away from the touch. He then felt the robe being taken off. He couldn’t even fight if he wanted to. Hutch felt the dreaded hands moving up his thighs and part them. He moaned. He couldn’t move!  
He watched the man grin and his head went down. Hutch tried to scream anything, but nothing would come out of his mouth but a moan. He felt the man’s mouth on his cock and then felt his scrotum being squeezed hard. He moaned again.  
“You’re going to look so good for me. I’m going to get you ready for our wedding. Then, our honeymoon will begin. Then... ” The man whispered in Hutch’s ear, “Then, I’m going to make you mine.”  
Hutch was trying to fight but he was paralyzed. He moaned when the man yanked his head back.  
“Don’t bother fighting, you will never get out of this. You are going to be all mine. Soon.” He walked out of the room.  
Hutch opened his eyes. He must have dozed off. He was standing against something and tied to it. He was facing what looked like an altar. His head was hanging down and he could see he was dressed in a white suit. The door opened and the man walked in. He also had a suit on. The music started and he walked up to Hutch.

“I take you as my husband. To have and to hold. Okay, you say that to me.”  
“Go to hell.” He was rewarded with a slap. Hutch had feeling in his legs but they were tied down. He tried to pull his arms out of the clamps and couldn’t. He felt so weak.  
“Things will be so much easier on you if you just do as I say. Now, say, ‘I will take you for my husband.’ Say it.”  
“Fuck you.” He felt the strikes to his face then his stomach. He fell forward. The man yanked his head back.  
“I’m giving you one more chance to say it.”  
“I’m not saying it...”  
“Fine. By the power that I have over you right now, we are married.”  
Hutch watched as a ring was being forced on his finger. He cried out in pain. Then the guy was trying to kiss him. Hutch fought him as much as he could. Finally Hutch found what little moisture he had in his mouth and spit in his face. The man just chuckled and wiped it off.  
“I love that you are so feisty.” He rolled the stand over to the bed. Then he took out a syringe. “You see, I have so much power over you. All I have to do is shoot his into your body and I will have you anyway I want. No matter what you do. And the most delicious thing about this stuff? You’ll be awake to enjoy every minute of it.” Then he whispered in his ear. “My touch, my cock, and all the lovely pain.” He shoved the needle into Hutch’s neck. Then he kissed his neck. He chuckled softly when Hutch moaned.  
Hutch knew he was in trouble. The panic rose in him when the needle went into his skin. Oh God, I’m gonna die. He thought, ‘where are you, Starsky? Please find me, please.’  
When the guy walked away Hutch was trying to get his arms free. His body was relaxing from the shot and was fighting his efforts. Soon he was unstrapped and put back on the bed. He could feel the touches and movement of the bed. Then he felt the pants sliding down his legs. The hands that were groping him made the bile in his throat burn. Try as he might, he couldn’t move and couldn’t talk.  
“You are perfect. These legs go on forever.” He kissed Hutch on his cock. “This... now this here is the most wonderful prize.” He took Hutch’s cock into his mouth. “I want this forever.”  
Hutch could only moan. This can’t be happening, he thought He tried to move but nothing happened. He was being sucked… squeezed. Then he felt a finger go down between his cheeks to his anus. He tried to yell but couldn’t even form the words. He felt the finger go into him and push far up. It hit his prostate and he wanted to scream. The feeling was more concentrated and hard. Again it was hit. He tried to yell again but it only came out as a moan.  
Gerald Laughed. “You are so hard. Is this all for me? Look at you all ready to come.” He reached over and pulled something from a small case by the bed. “You’re going to love this.”  
Hutch saw the man pull something out of a box. He brought it up to Hutch’s eyes. It was a glass dildo. Hutch tried to scream but he couldn’t make a sound. ‘Find me, Starsk.’  
The man got between Hutch’s open legs and started to rub against him. He was grunting and moaning. He then took the glass object and started to lick and suck on it. He reached back and Hutch really panicked then. But something else was happening. He kept watching the man as he looked up and moaned. Then he started rubbing against Hutch once again.  
Hutch wanted to throw up but he couldn’t do anything. He had to endure this man on top of him getting himself off and taking his mouth as he pleased. Finally he heard him yell out and then he was up off him. The lights went off and the door closed.  
He was in the dark; alone. Maybe he would be left alone, maybe the guy was done and would leave for a while so Hutch could get his strength back and beat him up. Maybe.

He felt sleep on the horizon and he was trying to fight it. He couldn’t sleep right now, he had to stay focused. He knew he was lying to himself, his body once again was going against his wishes.  
He blacked out.  
  
  


**********************************

  
They spent the morning in the diner talking to everyone about Gerald Moss. From what everyone told him, he was a very quiet guy. He would eat and basically stay to himself. The girl remembered Starsky and Hutch being there. She said she was surprised he even talked to them. When they left they were no closer to finding Hutch.  
Starsky was pacing while Luca was on the radio in the car. He replaced the mic and turned to Starsky. “We have a couple leads. Someone at the Hospital wants to talk to us. They said they might know a couple places Moss stayed at when they worked with him at the other hospital.  
Starsky was in the car before he finished the sentence and they headed to the hospital. The intern and a few others were in a room waiting for them when they got there.

“You said you have something for us about this guy?” Luca showed a picture of Gerald Moss  
“Oh yeah, I remember him. He was quite...odd.”  
“Did anyone here know where he stayed?” Luca asked.  
A girl stepped up. “He stayed at a hotel down the street a lot of times. I picked him up a few times when his car was in the shop.”  
“Someone mentioned he had other places he stayed?” Starsky was growing impatient already. Another intern stepped up, a meek looking man.  
“Uh, he... uh... asked me to go with him for a drink once. The bar was closing so he asked me to his place. He said it was like an hour out, off of Gleason road. I told him I had to work in five hours and that was too far for me to go, I needed to sleep. He got impatient then left. He told me if I changed my mind to go up Gleason road past an old church and down a hill. His house is on the right down a long driveway.”  
“Did you go?”  
“No. The guy gave me the creeps.” The man looked down.  
Starsky looked around then back at the intern. “Why did you go with him if he gave you the creeps?”  
The girl spoke up. “We always go out to that place to drink and eat after a long shift. That is nothing new. We still do. It’s a ways from here, but it’s a fun place.”

Starsky looked at Luca then headed out the door.  
Luca ran after him. “Hey. Wait.” He grabbed Starsky’s arm. “We need back up.”  
“Look. You said it was my party. This is Hutch we’re talking about. I’m not wasting anymore time.” Starsky started for his car again only to be grabbed by the arm once more.  
“Starsky. Let me make a call. This is going to be, what, an hour’s drive? We need the cavalry for this. The guy is a lunatic, okay?” He saw the look on Starsky’s face. “We got to do this with back up. When we get there, it’s your call. Okay?” Starsky didn’t move. “Okay?”  
“Okay. Make it quick.” He walked to the driver’s side of the car as Luca got in the passenger side and radioed into the station to Dobey. In less than ten minutes Dobey pulled up followed by four police cars.  
Soon there was a convoy heading out of the city to the hills. The drive was long and Starsky was quiet most of the way.  
Luca glanced over at Starsky. “We’ll get there in time.” Starsky nodded. That was all he got out of him. Luca kept radioing back and forth to Dobey and finally they came to Gleason.  
As Starsky rounded the corner his adrenalin started to pump. He grasped the wheel with both hands, not to keep car under control, but to keep himself in control. He glanced at Luca who looked about as wired as he was. He grinned slightly. “Now who’s the one who needs the pep talk?”  
Luca looked over and started to say something then his eyes shot to the right. “Church! Pull into it.”  
As much as Starsky didn’t want to waste any more time, he knew they had to give everyone a heads up to where they were going. When everyone knew the plan they headed back to the main road and down till they saw a driveway that led into a wooded area. When they got halfway up they noticed a van parked outside a dilapidated house. They saw boards on the windows. Starsky pulled his car over and got out.  
“I’m going in on foot.” Starsky started to head down the road as he drew his gun.  
“I’m coming!” Luca ran to catch up with Starsky.  
Dobey gathered all the officers up. “I want that house surrounded. Nobody gets out. Understand? You see him running, take him down.” The officers ran ahead of the Captain. Dobey got back into the car to radio for an ambulance.  
  
  


********************************

  
When Hutch woke up he was tied to the bed. He was totally naked again. He had a white tie around his neck. The door opened and the man walked in. He had a tray with a satin box on top.  
“Good morning.” He put the tray on the table next to the bed. He picked up the box and set it on the bed. Then he took Hutch’s cock in his hand and squeezed it. “You are a handsome man. And this part of you is exquisite.”  
Hutch was feeling disoriented. Possibly all the crap he had been injected with. “You’re... you... won’t get away with this... my partner... ”  
“Shut up!” He pulled a syringe out and stabbed it into Hutch’s neck. “I don’t want to hear about your fantasy partner. Nobody is coming for you. You’re mine, till death do us part.” Then Gerald chuckled.  
Hutch moaned as the poison invaded his body. He couldn’t move his legs once again.  
Gerald chuckled as he moved to the top of the bed and sat down. He moved Hutch’s head to face him. His touch made Hutch cringe.  
“Listen, if it makes you feel better, you’re the best one I have had yet.” He kissed Hutch on the lips. “I want to show you my collection.” He brought the satin box up to where Hutch could see it. Then he opened it.  
Hutch moaned as he looked in horror at the contents of the box. The box had what looked like dried penises and there was a spot left. Hutch put his thoughts somewhere else.  
He mentally thought about Starsky finding him dead. He didn’t want his lover to find him like that. He pleaded in his mind. I love you, Starsk. Just know that in your heart. You were always my love even before we became lovers. Please go on. Don’t stop living because I’m dead. Go on with your life…  
He was shook from his thoughts when he felt the body move away from him. He saw the man put the box down and walk to the tray. He grinned at Hutch as he took the towel that covered it off. Then He saw him take a scalpel in his hand.  
Getting away was not possible.  
Hutch decided to prepare himself for the pain he was going to feel. He started thinking of when he and Starsky were on vacation. He thought about them making love and how Starsky would take him and send him to the moon and back. He thought about the house they were going to get and a future that was not going to happen. In his mind he saw Starsky lounging in a chair out on a deck while Hutch watered his plants and viewed the scenery. He would put down the watering can and walk over to his lover.  
Something cold brought him out of his thoughts. It was something this guy smeared all over his cock and surrounding area. He recognized the smell, it was embalming fluid.  
Hutch tried to go back to his dream, he kissed his lover and could actually feel Starsky mentally hold him close.  
The man watched Hutch. Then he put the fluid around the place he was going to cut. He had a jar with the same liquid in it. He sat on a chair and held Hutch’s cock up. He brought the scalpel down...  
  
  


*************************

  
Starsky got to the front door. To his surprise it opened. He stood listening and looked down the hall. Luca was behind him. Then he saw the light below a door.  
That was all it took. He used his body as a battering ram and went through the door. He saw Gerald Moss step back just before he tackled him to the ground. Something flew out of Gerald’s hand and he started to fight back as Starsky put his revolver to his forehead. “You’re lucky I don’t blow your fucking brains out right now.” Gerald relaxed and lay back down. He looked around and realized he was out numbered.  
Starsky cocked his weapon. He heard the man gasp. All his anger went to his trigger finger. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Starsk? Come on. It’s over, okay? Hutch needs you now.”  
Luca’s voice calmed him down and he got up.  
As he looked around he saw Hutch and ran over to him. “Babe? Hutch?” He saw Hutch looking at him but not moving. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. Starsky cut the ropes that held his arms and gently placed them by his side. “You’re gonna be okay.”  
Starsky could feel his emotions get the better of him and his head went down onto Hutch’s chest. “I got you now.” He heard his partner moan. He raised his head and was face to face with Hutch. “Calm down, babe.”  
Starsky heard a shot. It sounded almost like it ricocheted off the walls. He started to pull Hutch to the floor when he saw Luca standing above a dead Gerald Moss.  
Luca looked at Starsky. “He...had this knife. I had no choice.”  
Dobey ran into the room with two other officers. He glanced at the body on the floor, then at Luca. “There’s an ambulance on the way.” He turned to one of the officers. “Get a coroner’s wagon here.”  
He glanced at Starsky. “How is he?”  
“He’s gonna make it.” Starsky had already covered his partner’s naked body. “He can’t move but he’s awake.”  
“Good. Luca, let’s take a walk outside. Fill me in on what happened.” Luca nodded and looked at Starsky. Then he followed Captain Dobey outside.  
Starsky glanced around the room and then saw the satin box near the bed. He took a cloth that was on the floor and opened the box. What he saw made his stomach turn over. Starsky let the lid go quickly and it snapped shut. He closed his eyes and pulled himself together.  
It was when he looked over at the tear-streaked face looking right at him that he got on the bed and gathered Hutch in his arms and let out a shaky breath.  
Starsky tried to steady himself but his body felt like it had no control. He didn’t say a word but knew his partner could read his mind. A small whimper came out of Hutch. Starsky didn’t let go until the ambulance arrived and he was forced out of the way.  
  
  


****************************

  
Starsky sat in the corner of the waiting room. He glanced over and saw his captain talking with a few officers. Then Luca come into the room. He talked briefly with Dobey then headed over to Starsky.  
“I’m guessing you haven’t heard anything yet?”  
Starsky cleared his throat and shook his head. “The doc said It would take a day or so for it to be out of his system. They’re running more tests.”

“How are you holding up?” Luca asked.  
“Okay.”  
“Good.” Luca sat down.  
“Everything get taken care of?”  
“Uh... yeah. You know, the usual questions and reports.” Luca chuckled.  
“How are you doing?”  
Luca got quiet and didn’t look up into Starsky’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about Brandon a lot. What he would’ve done in that same situation.”  
“And?”  
“I think it would’ve ended the same. Maybe worse.”  
Starsky thought back and remembered something metal flying across the room when he tackled Gerald Moss to the ground. He had been so enraged he didn’t look or even care about what was in Gerald’s hands. He remembered being pulled off him and Luca telling him to go take care of Hutch. He knew he had given Moss a few hard belts to the face and the man was basically half unconscious when he was pulled off. He tended to his partner but heard no fight. That was when he heard the shot. When he looked over, Luca was standing over Moss holding the small knife.  
Luca cleared his throat. “Uh, did you make a report?”

“Not yet. Dobey is waiting on someone from Parker to get here and take my statement.” Starsky watched Luca shift in his chair.  
“What are you going to tell them?”  
“The truth. I was taking care of Hutch, not really paying attention to anything else. I heard the shot and saw you with the knife. You did what you had to do to protect yourself. It was a righteous shoot.” Starsky saw Luca relax a bit.  
“I... was... I mean, I hoped you saw... that.”  
Starsky leaned forward and gave Luca a hug. As he did he whispered in his ear. “Sometimes shit just happens.”  
Luca relaxed and hugged Starsky back. He started to shake, then cry. Starsky held him close and he noticed Dobey heading toward them. He stopped and nodded to Starsky. Then he left the room. When Luca finally stopped crying he pushed himself back against the chair. Starsky handed him a tissue box.  
“I’m sorry about the other night. It’s just... you look... so much like him. You know, if you and Hutch weren’t… ” Luca paused and wiped his face off. “God, I miss him, you know? I think about him all the time. I even talk to him.” Luca blew his nose and chuckled. “I think I’m gonna call it quits after this. I’ve had enough of the streets. I promised myself after this guy was caught, I was going to quit.”  
“We say that every time something like this happens. We have stock in this place.” Starsky looked around and pointed up.

Luca chuckled then got up. “I’ll see ya later. Hope everything works out for you guys.”  
“You take it easy. Come back and see us sometime. Maybe we can go fishing at this place our captain owns sometime.”  
Luca had to laugh. “Now I know you don’t fish.”  
Starsky laughed. “Well, Hutch likes to fish. I humor him. I’m mainly there to relax and drink.”  
Luca laughed. “We’ll see.”  
Starsky watched him walk away then he called out. “Hey.” Luca turned around. “Thanks for everything.”  
Luca gave him a thumbs up and left.  
A short time later Simonetti came in and took Starsky’s statement. He knew the wound up detective was not leaving his partner for anything and they were ready to wrap up the investigation. When they left, Dobey walked over next to Starsky and sat down.  
Dobey let out a long breath, “Well, that’s done.”  
“Bad guys lose, good guys win. Well, almost.”  
“What do you mean? You guys took him down.” Dobey saw the look on Starsky’s face. “Hutch is going to be fine. A couple of days in here and then he’ll be home.”  
“Yeah. That animal killed Luca’s partner. He told me how he found him.”

“Simonetti told me about that. They were calling him a vigilante. Let me ask you a question. Be straight with me.”  
Starsky nodded. He knew what was coming.  
“Was he?”  
Starsky looked down. All he could see was himself bursting through the door and finding Hutch strapped up on a rack, body sliced up. Dead. He shuddered. Then he turned his attention toward his captain. “Luca is a good cop. They were working on that case before that happened. The guy was a foot taller than Luca. He did what he had to do to protect himself when the guy tried to attack him.”  
“You didn’t see anything.”  
“I was taking care of Hutch. I heard shuffling maybe and a gunshot. Luca had the knife when I looked up.” Starsky looked at his captain. “He did what he had to do, what any of us would do if we were going to be stabbed.”  
Dobey nodded. “I’m not blaming him, it’s just that he has...”  
“Cap’n, just between you and me, if the tables were turned and that was me, I probably would have shot him as I entered the room. The guy was bigger than him and had a knife. He protected himself and us for that matter. Gerald was a lunatic.”  
“You guys did good. I’m sorry I’m questioning you about this. I know he’s a good cop with an immaculate record. He goes by the book on everything I was told. This case is over as far as I’m concerned.”  
Starsky was relieved. He stood as the doctor approached them.  
“Detective Hutchinson has been though a lot these last few days, but the tests show there is no damage to any of his organs.”  
Starsky sighed with relief. “That’s great news, Doc. When can I see him?”  
“He is being taken up to a room right now. I want to keep him over night on an IV to get some fluids in him and make sure most of this is out of his system by morning. He’s going to be a bit groggy for the next couple days. The after effects to drugs like this are headaches, body aches and severe thirst, but he will fully recover. It could have been a lot worse. He will be sleeping a lot this next week or so. I would recommend a week or two off to make sure he gets the rest he needs. His body has been through hell.”  
“There is no problem with that, doctor.” Dobey interrupted Starsky as he was going to say something. “Two weeks off.” He looked at Starsky. “For both of you.” Dobey saw Starsky relax a bit.  
“Good, he will need it. He is being moved to room 675. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to tell the nurse to call me.”

“Will do, Doc.” Starsky headed out the door and to the elevator.  
Dobey watched his detective as he rushed from the room.  
“Those two take turns getting hurt?” The doctor chuckled.  
“Sometimes. Most the time they are too busy protecting each other. Thanks for all you do for my men. Those two are like sons to me and my wife. I don’t know what I would do if I lost either one of them. They’re good cops, the best in the precinct.”  
The doctor nodded as they both walked out of the waiting room.  
“How about I buy you a cup of coffee, Captain?”  
“That sounds like a great idea.” Both men smiled and headed to the cafeteria.

  
**********************************

  
Starsky walked into the room. One nurse was taking Hutch’s vitals. She smiled at Starsky and wrote down something on a clip board. “He just went back to sleep. He moved his arms a little when we got him up here. I just informed the doctor. If you need anything, push the call button.”

“I will.” Starsky smiled as she left. He walked up to where Hutch was and took his hand. He bent down and gave Hutch a kiss on his forehead. Hutch moved slightly. Hutch was trying to open his eyes and focus. When Starsky saw Hutch’s face light up a bit, he grinned. “There ya are.”  
“St… ” Hutch tried to force out a word.  
Starsky saw the look of defeat in his partner’s face. “Hey, I’m here.” Hutch seemed like he was getting agitated. “Shhh... Babe, please. Calm down.” Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch and brushed his face against Hutch’s. He whispered in his ear. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Go back to sleep, babe. Sleep this off. I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you so much.” Starsky kissed Hutch’s ear and then his cheek. He looked into Hutch’s watery pools of blue as he kissed his mouth. “Sleep now. We can talk later, huh?”  
Hutch tried to nod and keep his eyes open but sleep was winning. As he drifted off to sleep he basked in the warmth of his lover’s kiss. Soon he was sleeping soundly.  
Starsky sat on the chair and soon fell asleep himself. When he woke up a couple hours later, a cover was over him and he was lying sideways on a pillow. He glanced up at Hutch who was awake and looking around. Starsky got up and bent over right above Hutch’s face. “Hey, beautiful.”

Hutch smiled and grasped Starsky’s arm. “Hey, your... self.”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Sort of. My... I feel like I got... hit by a... truck.” Hutch closed his eyes. “My head is killing me.”  
“Yeah, well, the Doc said that was going to happen.” Starsky kissed him.  
Hutch smiled and pulled at Starsky’s arms to do it again. Starsky complied. “I... missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Starsky kissed him again. When he saw the light in Hutch’s eyes he grinned. “Just what the doctor ordered, huh?”  
Hutch chuckled. He couldn’t even pin point where he didn’t ache. He wanted to sleep but didn’t want Starsky to let him go. “Can a guy get something to drink around here?”  
Starsky smiled and grabbed the pitcher of water and pored some in a cup. He placed a straw into it and cranked the head of the bed up to where Hutch was sitting up slightly. Starsky brought the straw to his mouth.  
Hutch drank greedily. The liquid tasted like ambrosia.  
“Slow down, buddy. There’s more where that came from.”  
Hutch finished every drop of water in the cup. He sat back and closed his eyes.

“You need me to put the bed back down?”  
“No. Not right now.”  
“How ‘bout some pain meds?”  
Hutch nodded. “Maybe that’s... a good idea.”  
Starsky nodded and pushed the call button. A nurse came through the door minutes later.  
“Nice to see you awake, Ken. How are you feeling this evening?”  
“Not... so good. I hurt... ” Hutch closed his eyes again as he tried to move to a more comfortable position.  
“Slow down.” The nurse tried to keep him still. “I’ll get you something in just a moment. Let me get a few vitals and then I will give you something, okay?” She smiled when Hutch nodded. “Good. By the way, I’m Janice. I will be here for a couple more hours.” She finished with Hutch’s blood pressure and temperature and then picked up the clip board. Janice hung it back up on the end of the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Starsky watched her leave and grinned at Hutch. “Already wooing the ladies, I see.” Hutch snorted and smiled. Starsky bent over and gently kissed him. When he pulled back he looked into his partner’s eyes. “I can out-woo any of them, partner.” Starsky kissed him again and stood up.

Janice came back into the room and administered the medicine into the IV port. “There you go. Can I get anything for you... ah... ”  
“Starsky. Dave Starsky.”  
She smiled and blushed. “Can I get you anything, Dave Starsky?”  
“Not at this time, Janice.” He smiled as she bit her bottom lip and exited the room.  
“Now... now who’s... wooing?” Hutch managed to get out as the medicine took effect.  
“Hey, never you mind. I’m just fending off the females. You need to sleep.” Starsky turned off the bright light behind Hutch’s bed. The light over the sink was on and gave the room a softened look. When he glanced down, Hutch was snoring quietly. “That’s it, babe.” Starsky pulled the covers up to Hutch’s shoulders. Then he sat down and thought for a moment. He picked up the phone and dialed. Soon a familiar voice answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hug?”  
“Hey. How’s Hutch doing?”  
“He’s good.”  
“I heard he’ll be in the hospital for a couple days?”  
“Yeah. Uh, Hug? Don’t you have a cousin who is a real estate agent?”  
“Yeah, my cousin, Richie. Why?”

“Hutch and I were talking about buying a house. Maybe one outside of the city. Oh, and tell him we want one with a nice yard, maybe even a green house?”  
“I’ll call him tomorrow. Tell Hutch hello for me. Let me know when he gets back home. I’ll bring some of my secret recipe stew he likes.”  
Starsky grinned. “He’ll love that, Hug. Talk to you in a couple of days.” He hung up the phone and grabbed one of the folded blankets on the chair beside his.  
By the end of the next two days, Hutch was eating and even got up and walked the halls with Starsky a few times. He was starting to get antsy and was more than ready to leave. His doctor came in and finally said he could leave in the morning. After dinner that evening he was feeling achy and tired from all the exercise he’d had that afternoon. Hutch took a long hot shower and finally was in bed and half-asleep watching some old movie Starsky had on the television.  
“Starsk? Maybe you should go home and get some sleep.”  
“What? Go and miss out on the great shows they have on here?” He smiled and reached up and squeezed Hutch’s hand.  
“Really, Starsk. You’ll be taking care of me tomorrow...”  
“Babe. I’ll be okay. I flip this other chair around and I’m fine, really.” Starsky stretched out and continued watching the movie. Soon he could hear Hutch’s steady breathing and knew he was sleeping. He turned off the Television and moved the chair around so he could put his feet on the other chair. Soon he was sleeping too.  
Around five o’clock in the morning he woke up when the nurse came in to check on Hutch. Hutch barely woke up as she took all his vitals and when she left he was snoring away. That is when Starsky decided to go and get another change of clothes from his car and take a shower himself so he would ready when the doctor released Hutch. He ran down to his car and grabbed him and Hutch a change of clothes that they always kept in his trunk in case of emergencies. When he got back, he headed into the shower.  
Hutch woke up and heard the shower. He saw it was getting light outside and stretched. As he was contemplating joining his partner, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He glanced over at the door and saw a figure standing there.  
“Hello?” The figure didn’t move. Hutch could see it was a man. “Doctor?” Still, nothing. Then the man stepped closer and Hutch froze.  
Starsky had just turned off the water and heard the screams coming from the room. He grabbed a towel, threw it around his waist, and grabbed his gun as he ran out into the room. Hutch was on the floor with his blankets around his ankles. Starsky ran to him.  
“Hutch, babe?!” Starsky saw the fear in Hutch’s eyes and when he looked at him it was like Hutch didn’t recognize him for a moment. Then he broke down in his arms. “Shh, babe. It’s me, shh.” Starsky noticed the nurse standing near him and he looked up at her. “I uh... think he had a dream...”  
“No!” Hutch screamed through his tears. “He... he was here... he was standing right there... ”  
“Who, babe?”  
“Ge... Gerald. He was right... ”  
“Hey, let’s get you up and into bed, huh? Come on.” The nurse helped Starsky and they managed to get him back into bed and she started checking him over. Starsky walked to the door and glanced outside. It was the usual hustle and bustle of a busy hospital corridor in the early morning. Starsky was used to being there early in the morning and he saw nothing out of place. He went back into the bathroom and got dressed and headed back out to Hutch. When the nurse got finished she said she would let the doctor know and left.  
Hutch was still upset and shaking over the incident. “Starsk, he was standing right there.”  
“Babe, maybe it was a dream... ”  
“I was awake. He was standing right there!” Hutch yelled as he pointed to the door. “I saw him plain as day!”

“He’s dead, Hutch. Luca shot him.” Starsky pulled Hutch close to him and could feel him still shaking. “He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”  
“I was awake... I think... maybe I was dreaming... but it was so real, he was standing there. Right there.” Hutch pointed again, this time his voice soft and defeated.  
“You know after something bad happens sometimes we have dreams about it. You know that, right? I had them after Gunther’s hit. You have had close calls or serious cases where you had them afterward. It’s normal, babe. But he ain’t coming back ‘cause he’s gone.” Starsky held him until he seemed to calm down. “You okay now?”  
Hutch nodded and sat back in bed.  
“Good. Hey, today you get to go home. Unless you wanna flirt with the nurses a little bit more then maybe I can arrange something.” Starsky grinned and it made Hutch smile.  
“No thanks. I think maybe I want to sleep in my own bed tonight. Uh... Starsk?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Um, you are planning on staying with me, right?”  
Starsky leaned over and kissed him. “Forever.”  
Hutch pulled Starsky in for a lingering kiss. “I love you, Starsk. I thought about you a lot when I was... was... you know.”  
Starsky nodded.

“I kept listening for sirens and when I never heard any I figured he was going to kill me and you wouldn’t find me… I kept seeing you searching. I kept yelling your name in my head and hoping you would hear me somehow.”  
Starsky could see Hutch was getting emotional. “Hey, it’s over. I’m here and you’re here, and he’s gone.”  
Hutch nodded. Then he pulled Starsky into a hug. “I’ll always be yours, Starsk.”  
A cart of some sort was heard outside of the room. Starsky stood up as a woman came in carrying a tray. A nurse came in right after holding a second tray. Her face lit up. “I saw the name on the papers at the desk and thought, gee, they do get around, don’t they?”  
“Nancy!” Starsky waited for her to put the tray in front of Hutch as the other aide put the other tray on the small table next to where Starsky sat. He gave Nancy a big hug. “What brings you out here? I thought you went to another hospital?”  
“I help out here sometimes. They are really short staffed this week.” Nancy turned and looked at Hutch. Hutch smiled and held his arms out and gave her a hug.  
“It’s good seeing you again, Nancy. Well, for a short time, anyway. I go home this morning.”  
“I know. I brought a breakfast tray for both of you so you don’t have to stop to eat somewhere.” She saw Starsky’s face scrunch up. “Now, now. How can they mess up pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I slipped a few real eggs to the cook. That is the good thing about knowing the cooks. They like good home-cooked breakfasts too.” Both men laughed. “Dig in, and I will be back in a bit to take your last set of vitals before you go.”  
“Thanks.” Starsky lifted the lid and peaked under it. Two real eggs and thick slices of bacon was under one cover. The other housed three pancakes with maple syrup on the side and they also had fresh fruit. “Mm, looks great.” He took a bite of bacon. “I think this is the best hospital food I have ever had.”  
Hutch chuckled as he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. “So, what is the big plan when we get back home?”  
“Well, Dobey gave you and I a couple of weeks off. I figure maybe we can go look for a place together.”  
Hutch nodded. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”  
“Never been more serious in my life, ‘cept for when I first told you that I loved you.”  
Hutch smiled. “Someplace maybe by the beach?”  
“ I was thinking of something sort of away from things but not too out of the way. Maybe somewhere with a yard for a garden.” Starsky looked up. “You’re not gettin’ second thoughts, are you?”

“No. I just figured with all that happened, maybe... you... changed your mind.”  
“Why would I do that? I love you. I want us to be together every day and every night. No more going back and forth to each other’s places. One place. Ours.”  
Hutch smiled and took a bite of toast. “I like the sound of that. ‘Ours’.” Both men smiled at that.

  
*******************

  
Hutch packed away the last of the kitchen. He closed the box and taped the top. He wrote, kitchen, in big letters on the top and carried the box to the other stack of boxes for the movers. Glancing around he sighed and sat down on the couch. So many memories.  
“Hutch, you can’t be serious?”  
“Starsk, I mean it. No ‘surprise birthday’ anything, got that?”  
“How can you deny me that? I’m your best friend! I’m supposed to do that! People expect me to do that.”  
“Not me. And I’m the one that really counts here.”  
“What happens if I forget?” Starsky looked at him sheepishly.  
“If you ‘forget’ I’m going to teach you a lesson you will never forget.” Hutch tried not to grin as he saw the look on his partner’s face. “You do remember my ‘lessons’, don’t you?”  
Starsky stood for a moment thinking; then looked back up at Hutch. “How about dinner and a movie?”  
“I can handle that.” Hutch walked over and took Starsky in his arms. “How about some afternoon delight?”  
Hutch remembered where they had that ‘afternoon delight’ too. Right here where he was sitting. His partner was in every corner of this place. All their memories from even before they became lovers. A noise brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and glanced out the window. Starsky was not there, of course he would have heard the stripped tomato pull up. He went into his bedroom and then looked out in the green house. He figured it came from downstairs so he headed for his bedroom and took an empty box and started to empty the last of his dresser.  
There was the noise again. This time he knew it was from inside his apartment. He grabbed his gun from the holster that was laying on his bed. He glanced quickly out the bedroom door and looked around. He stepped out and walked slowly toward the only place he could figure someone would be. The greenhouse.  
As he got closer it happened again. “I’m a police officer. Show yourself!” He waited. Not a sound came from the room. “I’ll give you one more chance. If you don’t show yourself, you’ll be leaving in an ambulance. Show yourself!” Nothing.  
Hutch slowly walked in the greenhouse ready for whoever was waiting. He looked around and there was nobody. He glanced under things and finally sat down. “Hutchinson, I think you’re paranoid.” He said to himself. He sat for a few minutes and then decided he better get back to work. They were taking a couple loads of things to their new home and he wanted to make sure he didn’t have to make too many trips back.  
The movers were coming to get the rest of his stuff in a couple days. He headed into the kitchen to grab a beer and heard a soft bump and looked up. The door to his small porch was open and the wind pulled it closed again. Hutch never left that door open. He thought for a moment and remembered Starsky getting the two chairs and small table to put by the front door. Surely he’d closed that earlier. He walked over and looked out. When he came back in he closed and locked it. He shook his head and said out loud, “You really are losing it.” He took a drink of beer and headed back into his bedroom.  
  
  


**********************

  
The house was an old two story white farmhouse that had a wrap-around porch. The yard was good sized and backed up against woods. It was right off the main highway, up a hill, and it overlooked the ocean. There were flower beds that hadn’t seen flowers in a long time because the house had not been lived in for years. The owner lived out of town and made sure someone saw to the up keep of the house so it was not run down; but it defiantly was a fixer upper and both Starsky and Hutch were up for that challenge.  
They spent a week or two unpacking and doing repairs. One day they spent all day outside. Hutch was tending to the flower beds and planting new plants. Starsky was repairing and painting the railing on the porch. That night they were both exhausted. After their showers and dinner they relaxed on the couch and watched a movie. Starsky stretched out and lay his head on Hutch’s lap. He looked up and pulled Hutch down to kiss him.  
“You like it here?”  
Hutch smiled and ran his hand through Starsky’s hair. “Yes I do, Starsk. This place is incredible.”  
Starsky pulled Hutch’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “It is, isn’t it? I thought maybe you might not have wanted something so… needy.”  
“I like making this place our own. That’s what makes it so special to me. It’s ours.” Hutch sighed and leaned his head back.

“You tired? We can go to bed if you want.”  
“No. We can watch the rest of the movie...”  
Starsky got up and stretched. He reached over and turned off the television. “Let’s go, blondie.” He pulled Hutch up. “I’m beat. ‘Sides, we have to go see Dobey tomorrow afternoon. You ready to go back to work?”  
“Yes and no.” He chuckled. “Yes, because I don’t want you on the street with anyone else. No, because I want to just stay here all day with you and play house.” Hutch wrapped his arm around Starsky’s waist as they walked up the stairs towards their bedroom.  
“Play house, huh? That sounds interesting. Can we play doctor tonight, instead?”  
Hutch snorted out a laugh. “I get to be the doctor.”  
“Ah, Hutch, you’re always the doctor.” Starsky laughed.  
By the time they got in bed, they didn’t have the energy to play anything and soon they were both asleep.  
  
  


*****************************  
  
Hutch woke up in the early morning hours. He looked over at Starsky who was buried under the covers snoring. Hutch smiled and got up to use the bathroom in the hall. When he got done he went downstairs to get a drink. He saw something as he looked outside the window and drank the cool water. He thought maybe it was some animal in the woods. He put the glass in the sink and was going to go back upstairs when he saw the movement again. An animal would just come out and go about its business. Hutch was using the moonlight at his light and he saw the movement again. He went to the back door and opened it. In the middle of the yard stood a nightmare. Gerald was in a white suit. Hutch yelled and jumped backwards to slam the door and everything went black.  
“Hutch? Babe? Wake up.”  
Hutch looked up and saw Starsky’s face. He was laying partially in his lap. “Starsk?”  
“Come on, babe. Can you get up?”  
Hutch got up with Starsky’s help and let himself be led to a chair.  
Starsky went over and got a clean washcloth and ran it through under the faucet. He filled a glass with cold water, walked back to Hutch, and handed him the glass. Starsky then held the cloth on Hutch’s head.  
Hutch winced at the contact of the cloth. “Ouch.”  
“You’re telling me. It don’t look like you need stitches. You mind telling me what you were doing down here trying to knock yourself out?”  
Hutch sat for a moment, then it came back to him. “Gerald. Starsk, it was Gerald. He was in the yard. I saw him from the door. He’s here, he’s... ” Hutch saw the look on Starsky’s face. “I know you think I’m crazy, but he was in our back yard, I swear.”  
Starsky sat down. “Hutch...”  
“I swear, Starsk. He was in our backyard!”  
Starsky looked down. Then he headed to the door and opened it walking out on the porch. He glanced around and went down the stairs into the yard. After about ten minutes he was back in the kitchen with Hutch. “Nobody’s out there, Hutch.” Starsky really didn’t know what to say. “Look, babe. Why don’t we talk about this in the morning, ‘kay?”  
“You don’t believe me. Why would I lie about something like this.”  
“Hutch, he’s dead. I saw him after Luca shot him. He’s gone and he’s never coming back to hurt you. Ever.”  
Hutch shook his head and let out a defeated sob. “Am I going crazy, Starsk?”  
Starsky knelt in front of Hutch. “Babe, you’ve been to hell and saw the devil himself. Anyone who did that would have some issues afterward. Things look all distorted out in a yard in the moon light. This is a new place and we’re not used to it. Let’s go to bed now. We’ll talk about this later when you’ve had sleep.”  
Hutch nodded and pulled Starsky to him. He whispered in his ear. “I love you. Please be patient with me.”  
“I’ll be patient, forever. We’ll get through this.”

Starsky led Hutch back upstairs and stayed awake until he was sure Hutch was sleeping. He lay awake thinking. Hutch needed help like their captain had suggested right after they found him. He was sure Hutch would be okay. But all the dreams? Was Hutch sleepwalking? Hutch was not going to be happy about talking to someone and Starsky had to figure out how he was going to convince him. He pulled Hutch closer to him and pulled the covers up around them.  
The next morning pain woke Hutch up. His head was sore and he could feel the pain pound with every heartbeat he had. He sat up and felt the back of his head. He could feel dried blood but didn’t panic because of what he remembered Starsky telling him the night before. Hutch could smell breakfast filtering up from downstairs as he headed for the shower. When he finished and got dressed he headed down to eat.  
Hutch stopped at the kitchen door and watched his partner cooking. He walked in and came up behind him and pulled him close; kissing him on the neck, then his ear. “Smells great.”  
“Mmm. So do you. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
Hutch walked over and fixed a cup of coffee. “You mean, you were going to let me sleep in after my melt down in the middle of the night?”

“I didn’t say that nor was I thinking that. I just thought maybe you needed a little pampering before we got back to work.”  
“Uh huh.” Hutch took a drink and glanced out in the middle of the yard. They had planted a small tree that was given to them by the Dobeys. ‘A tree to grow with your life together’. That’s what the note had said that came with it.  
“Hey? There’s been a lot going on here lately.” Starsky got Hutch’s attention by pulling him toward him. He put his coffee cup down and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Between all that happened with you and then finding this place within a day after we started looking. I’m shocked everything went through as fast as it did. The rent-to-own was a good move. I’m glad you suggested it. But, it went so fast that we didn’t have time to take a breath. It’s no wonder you have the stress you do.”  
Hutch sighed. Starsky was right. He should have taken a time out before they did all this. “Okay, you win. You’re right.”  
“There’s no right or wrong here, babe. We’re gonna work through all this. I’m gonna help you.”  
Hutch smiled and kissed him. “I feel like I’m going crazy, Starsk. I’m possibly walking in my sleep, seeing things that aren’t there. I’m jumpy and can’t relax.”

“Babe, I think maybe we need some outside help...”  
“A shrink? Is that what all of this was about? To get me to agree to a shrink? You do think I’m crazy, don’t you?”  
“I thought you could get through things…”  
“Starsky, I... I don’t need a head doctor. I... I wasn’t raped. I can work through this.” Hutch grabbed his coffee cup and went out on the back porch and sat down. He yelled out. “Quit t-trying to pity me!”  
Starsky grabbed two plates and filled them with eggs and bacon and put a couple of pieces of buttered toast on each of them. He put them both on a tray, placed two cups of juice on each; along with two cups of strawberries and blueberries. After grabbing the silverware and napkins, Starsky headed out the back with them and put them on their small table. He went in and came back with the coffee pot and his cup, then he sat down. “I guess we need a bigger table. I was thinking maybe we can go to the store and pick a set out.” He got no response.  
They ate in silence for a little bit.  
“Breakfast was good, Starsk. Thanks.” Hutch said in a meek voice. Hutch knew Starsky was trying his best to help and all he did was attack him for it.  
Starsky smiled and drank his coffee. “You’re welcome. This wasn’t for pity. Just so you know.”

“I know you’ve been trying to help… look, give me a few days and I’ll be used to everything here. I know I’ve been a jerk this morning.” After he took in a deep breath and let it out, he said. “Let’s go talk to Dobey and then get some lunch somewhere. Maybe look for that patio set too.” Hutch reached over and held Starsky’s hand. “If anything else happens, I’ll go talk to someone, alright?”  
Starsky leaned over and kissed him. “Deal.” He kissed him again. “For the record, I don’t think you’re crazy, either. I think we have a job that’s crazy and sometimes we need help dealing with that. I love you, Hutch. You’re my life and I almost lost you. I would have wanted to die myself or be put in Cabrillo state if anything would have happened to you. I wouldn’t have cared either. My life would have been over with.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“It’s the truth, babe.” Starsky remembered what Luca had told him about finding his partner dead.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing.” Starsky got up and started to put the empty plates on the tray.  
“Hey?” Hutch grabbed his hand. “Sit down and tell me what is going on?”  
Starsky sighed and looked at Hutch as he sat down. “All the way to that house I was thinking I would find you… I mean...”

Hutch grabbed Starsky’s hand. “I know, babe.”  
“No you don’t. Luca found his partner strung up on some wood contraption. He was... mutilated. They were... together. He loved him. If I would have found you like that...”  
“You didn’t. I’m here with you, aren’t I?”  
“Yeah, you are. I know you aren’t a big believer in God, Hutch, but... I think He was with you that day.”  
Hutch nodded. “Yeah, I guess maybe He was.” Hutch squeezed his hand. “You were the one who broke that door down.”  
Starsky nodded. “But He got me there in time.”  
“There’s something else, isn’t there?”  
“I don’t think I can handle anything like that happening again. I can’t… I won’t lose you.” Starsky sighed. “I’ve been thinking about this since you were in the hospital. Maybe we need to rethink things. I mean, maybe it’s time we... retire.” He glanced over at Hutch who looked a bit stunned.  
“You mean, maybe we need to retire because of me?” Hutch replied in disgust.  
“God, Hutch, no. Because if we don’t, the next time we get into a situation like that, one of us is going to die. We’re getting to old for the streets, Hutch. Maybe it’s time for us to take a break and maybe... do something else that’s not so...” Starsky didn’t even know what to say. He just wanted off the streets. “I don’t know, maybe take that lieutenant’s exam Dobey has wanted us to take. Even if I don’t pass, you will. I could teach or something at the academy. Anything but what we’re doing, babe.” Starsky kissed Hutch’s hand he was holding. “Please consider it, okay?”  
Hutch smiled. “What would you say if I said, I would think about it?”  
Starsky grinned. “How ‘bout I show you?” He pulled Hutch to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

  
*****************************

  
They cleaned up and headed to Parker to talk to Dobey. He was thrilled that Hutch was ready to come back. Dobey said it was regulation that he go see the company psychiatrist to finalize him being released to come back. Hutch agreed.  
That evening Starsky walked out on the porch to find Hutch sitting at their new table. There was a candle in the center with a tray that had an array of cheeses, sausages and crackers on it. Hutch was pouring wine in two glasses.  
“What’s all this?”

Hutch smiled and looked up. “Well, we never really got to celebrate after... uh... I just thought we would pick up where we left off.”  
After giving Hutch a kiss, Starsky sat down and joined him. “Sounds like a terrific idea.” He took his glass and held it up.  
“To our future together in our new house.”  
“Here, here.” Starsky clinked his glass on Hutch’s and they both drank. Starsky didn’t waste time diving into the feast that lay before him.  
After a long sensuous shower, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
Hutch slept the whole night without waking once.

  
****************************

  
“Hey! Is this your list?”  
Hutch glanced up from the flower bed. “Was it on the table?”  
“That it was.” Starsky said with a smile.  
“Then that’s my list.” Hutch grinned.  
“This is looking great, babe. You’ve done a good job. I never thought there were actually roses in all those weeds.”  
“All it takes is a little TLC, Starsk.”

“I’ll remember that.” Starsky walked over and bent down as he pulled Hutch’s face up to his and kissed him. “I’ll run to the hardware store as soon as I talk to Dobey.” Starsky wiped a smudge of dirt off Hutch’s cheek before he stood up. “You want me to go to Huggy’s and pick up some lunch on the way home?”  
“Sounds great. And pick up a six pack. I thought we’d order a pizza later and watch that late night flick you wanted to see.”  
“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Starsky bolted to the car.  
Hutch laughed. “Why are you running?”  
“In case you change your mind.” Starsky grinned.  
Hutch watched Starsky turn around and drive down the long drive way. He continued pruning and finally finished. He stepped back and took off his gloves. “Now maybe you guys have a chance, huh?” Hutch pulled the hose from the front and brought it to the side of the house. He decided to go in and fix a drink before continuing on the back flower beds.  
He was in the kitchen when he felt an odd feeling come over him. It was like he knew he wasn’t alone. He turned around and faced the door to the main hall. “Starsk? You forget something?” He carefully and quietly took his gun from the top of the refrigerator.

He knew it wasn’t Starsky. He would have heard his car. He continued to talk. “Babe?” He got to the front door and put his back to it so he was facing the main stair case and the front room and dining room was in full view. He heard a noise. Had it come from where he was or upstairs?  
“Starsk, you better have taken your shoes off. You know how I hate mud on the floor. It will be your turn to clean for sure.”  
Once again he heard the same noise... a floorboard creak. It came from the back room behind the dining area. The detective in him kicked in.  
“Come out with your hands up.” He waited. The silence was over-powering. He walked into the dining room and headed to the open double doors to the small area in the back of the house. He heard the noise again. It was defiantly coming from that area.  
A man stepped out into full view. His smile was sinister. “Now… now, Detective Hutchinson. It’s time to consummate our marriage, isn’t it?” he laughed as Hutch backed up into a stack of boxes and fell over. The man continued to walk slowly towards him as Hutch scrambled to find his gun that had slid near the hall. “This time I’m going to make sure you never get away. I have a lovely frame to put you on and I think I’m going to place it right in the middle of your rose garden.” He chuckled. “A whole new meaning to ‘painting your roses red’, huh, detective?”  
Hutch grabbed at the gun which was kicked out of his hands. Hutch managed to get up and throw a punch; which knocked the man off his feet. Hutch bent to grab the gun and Gerald was on him. He struggled, trying to get away from him, but couldn’t quite get his footing long enough.  
He felt a pain that knocked the wind out of him as he fell forward onto the floor. He tried to get up and he was kicked in his side. He moaned and felt his stomach rebel as he dry heaved. “Starsk...” The laughter echoed in the empty room as he retched again. He had to get control of his mind, he had to calm down.  
His body was not as cooperative. He took a deep breath and attempted to get up only to be kicked back to the floor. He felt pressure on his back and he couldn’t move. He heard something drop near his face and he glanced over only to see a small vial roll off to the side. Fear took over after that.  
  
  


**********************************

  
“Starsky, next week is the earliest he can get into the company psychiatrist.” Dobey handed the paper to Starsky. “Have him there at nine A.M. sharp.”  
“Sure thing, Cap’n.” Starsky sat back in the chair reading over the paper.  
Dobey looked up. “Starsky, is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“Why would you think that?” Starsky said that without looking at his captain.  
“Because I seem to have a sixth sense about you two, and something tells me you’re not telling me everything. How is Hutchinson? And don’t lie to me, son.”  
Starsky sighed. “It’s just, well, he dreams about what happened to him. It’s normal.”  
“Is it? If it’s so normal, how come you don’t act like it?”  
“He’s seeing Gerald in his sleep... I guess it’s sleep. I mean, a couple nights ago he walked downstairs in the middle of the night to get a drink and saw him in the yard. He fell back and about cracked his skull open. I heard him yell and found him on the floor with the back door open.”  
“Maybe he needs a little longer off...”  
“That will kill him, Cap’n. He already thinks I think he’s going nuts. I think what happened to him, then the move... it all happened too fast. We should have waited. It’s all my fault.”  
“Don’t blame yourself for what a sadistic maniac caused. You’re right. It’s normal. Maybe it’s good Hutch has agreed to go see Jackie. I think him talking about it to someone might ease his mind a little.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Starsky smiled. “I guess I need to get to the hardware store and head to Huggy’s to get lunch.”  
“Starsky? How many… episodes has Hutch had involving that guy?”  
“A few. The first one was in the hospital. He fell out of bed trying to get away. There was nobody there. I think that might have been him coming off the drugs and he was sleeping a lot.”  
“How many more after that one?”  
“A few. A couple at the house. I think maybe one at his apartment... look, he got mad at me for not believing him.”  
“Gerald’s dead...”  
“I know.” Starsky sighed. “Let’s see how he is this week. Last night he slept good and today he was in a good mood. Maybe getting away from the house did the trick. Maybe he just needed to get out and relax.”  
“If you say so. You better call me if this happens again, you hear me?” Dobey bellowed.  
“Sure thing, Cap’n. Promise.”  
Just as Starsky was going out a uniformed officer came in. “Sir? I need to talk to you about a lady that just came in.”  
“Okay...”

“See ya, Cap’n...”  
“Detective Starsky? You might want to hear this too.” The officer said.  
“Well, Simmons? I don’t have all day!” Dobey bellowed.  
“Calm down, Cap’n. Well?” Starsky looked at Simmons.  
“Uh, hold on...” The officer walked out and brought in a small, older woman. “This is Mrs. Grayson.”  
“Ma’am” Starsky nodded. Dobey did the same.  
“Have a seat, Mrs. Grayson.” Dobey gestured to one of the seats. “What can we do for you?” He smiled.  
“I... was watching the news about you catching this guy who hurt one of your detectives. It said they were closing the case because he got killed. I saw his face and said, ‘I know that man’. That’s Gerald Moss. He worked at the hospital where I worked.”  
Starsky looked at Dobey then at Mrs. Grayson. “Ma’am, we got all the information we need for this case. He’s dead and we closed it. But, thank you for...”  
“Oh, Mr…?”  
“Starsky. Detective Starsky.” He smiled.  
“Detective Starsky. But, it’s not over.”  
“How do you figure that, Mrs. Grayson?” Dobey was trying to be polite but his patience was wearing thin.  
“Because Gerald has a brother.”  
“A brother?” Starsky’s hair stood up on his arms.

“A twin. He worked at the hospital too. I could never tell them apart. They were identical. Him and his brother were inseparable...”  
“Oh my God! Hutch saw...” Starsky was running out the door yelling back towards Dobey. “I need black and whites sent to my house now, Hutch might be in danger!” He was out the door and heading for his car.  
Dobey was on the phone before Starsky had all his words out.

  
**************************

  
Between the pain in his side and in his stomach, it was hard for Hutch to move, let alone try to overpower the man who was on top of him. Then, something in him gave way to new energy. He stared at the bottle as it rolled into a small corner and stopped. ‘If you think you’re going to do this to me again, you got another think coming, Pal.’ It took all the strength he had to push up with both his arms and legs. Gerald went flying to one side as the syringe went to the other.  
Hutch kicked it and ran for his gun. He grabbed it and felt hands grabbing at this hair. Hutch swung around and punched Gerald as hard as he could in his rib cage. He fell down. Hutch leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. The man in front of him was up and coming after him once again.  
Hutch went around the corner to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the banister as he kicked Gerald to the floor. Hutch made his way up to the top of the steps, stumbling all the way. His side screamed with pain and his stomach ached.. He coughed and threw up a small amount of blood. That was when he heard Gerald coming up the stairs.  
Hutch made his way into a small guest room and ran towards a wall as he turned and leaned against it. As Gerald rounded the corner he stopped and watched the gun Hutch had on him.  
Gerald laughed. “You think you got me? Come on, pretty boy. It’s time you and I had some fun with that hot body of yours.”  
“Move and I’ll shoot.” Hutch didn’t realize his hands were shaking. The gun felt like it weighed a ton and he could feel the sweat pouring from his brow and going into his eyes.  
“Shoot?! You can’t even hold it steady, let alone shoot. Come on, baby. Let me relax you.”  
Hutch glanced at the syringe in Gerald’s hand, then back into his eyes. “Fuck you.”  
“Oh no, you have that wrong. I’ll be the one fucking you.” He laughed again. “I plan on fucking you, then I’m gonna fuck you up. You see, detective, unlike my brother, I do things a little different.”  
Brother?! What the hell is going on? Hutch’s panic rose to a new height. He coughed again and could taste the blood on his lips.  
“I like to play with my toys before I cut them up. I’m going to shoot this in you and then take you to a little place not far from here. Then I’m gonna tie you down and then... oh... you are gonna love this.” He stepped closer, keeping his eyes on Hutch’s. “I have so many things I am going to use on you. You’re gonna be screaming when I get done with you.” He stepped closer.  
“Go to hell.” Hutch didn’t count how many shots he fired. All he saw was the man fall to a heap in the middle of the floor. He could hear the gurgling of the man’s final breaths then his body went still. Hutch heard sirens… then he heard the familiar rumble of the Torino’s engine. He chuckled. All those times he gave his partner trouble about that damned car, today it sounded like fine music. He heard the door slam open downstairs  
“HUUUUTCH!!!”  
  
  


*******************************  
Starsky threw the mars light on the top of the car and headed for his house. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw three black and whites trailing behind.

Starsky was racked with guilt and panic. All he could think about was Hutch telling him over and over that he saw Gerald. And all he did to help his partner was to tell him it was his imagination. Hutch was always truthful in what he told Starsky. He should have realized there was something wrong. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. Damn. Why didn’t I listen?  
He sped down the freeway and took the exit to the long stretch of beach. Almost there, buddy. God, please don’t let anything happen to Hutch, he’s all I got.  
Starsky rounded the corner and hit the hill at top speed and turned into the long rock driveway, his car almost slid into the trees. He regained control and slid to a stop. Starsky was out of the car and running into the house before the black and whites even got to the top of the hill.  
“HUUUUTCH!!!” Starsky screamed at the top of his lungs He ran to the kitchen and then around to the other rooms that were attached. He glanced down and saw blood on the floor at the dining room entrance. “Hutch!!” Starsky took the stairs three at a time. When he got to the top he heard what sounded like a raspy breath. He slowly made his way to where the noise was coming from. When he got to the door he peaked around and saw Gerald’s brother lying in a pool of blood. Hutch was propped against the wall holding his stomach.

“Wh... what took... you so... long?”  
Starsky ran over to his partner and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling forward. “Traffic.”  
Hutch grinned and coughed hard as he slowly slid down the wall. Starsky went with him, holding him the whole time. Starsky turned and yelled. “We need an ambulance!”  
“Already taken care of, sir.”  
“Hang on, babe. Help’s coming.” Starsky rocked his lover and kissed his head.  
“Starsk...” Hutch coughed again holding his stomach. He could feel the room spinning and he held onto Starsky’s arms.  
“It’s okay, babe. I’m here now...” Starsky shook. “I’m sorry babe... I’m so sorry.”  
“St… Starsk? I... love... you.”  
Hutch went limp in Starsky’s arms as the paramedics came into the room with a gurney. Starsky moved away so the team could take care of his partner. Starsky could feel he was beginning to lose it. He regained control and followed the men downstairs.  
“We’re taking him to Memorial.”  
Starsky knew that there was no room for him in the back of the ambulance. He nodded and headed for his car. Dobey pulled up and got out with two other detectives. Starsky stopped and walked towards him.

“How is he?” Dobey watched the ambulance pull away.  
“I don’t know. He passed out. He shot the guy. He’s upstairs. No hurry though... he ain’t going anywhere.”  
Dobey shook his head and looked down. “Why didn’t we know this earlier?”  
“Don’t matter, Cap’n. They’re both dead now. I got to go. I’ll be in tomorrow sometime to make a report.” Starsky headed for his car.  
“Starsky.”  
Starsky turned around and one of the detectives, Dan Sullivan, walked up to him. “I’m really sorry about Hutch. If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”  
“Thanks, Dan.” Starsky shook his hand then got into his car and headed to Memorial Hospital.  
  
  


****************************

  
It never seemed to end. One of them always ended up waiting for the other in an emergency room, somewhere.  
When the doctor came out he looked around and spotted Starsky.  
“God... you two.”  
Starsky gave a slight grin. “We like to keep you on your toes, Doc.  
Doctor Cannon laughed. “I would prefer a game of golf.” He patted Starsky on the shoulder. “He has a broken rib and it looks like he got a good punch to his stomach. We did X rays and I’m sending him for more tests to see if anything was ruptured in his stomach. With the bottle and full syringe that was brought in with your partner, I want to make sure nothing was injected into him. If you want to go get a cup of coffee in the lounge, go ahead. This should take about forty five minutes. I’m going to keep him overnight, regardless. If everything checks out okay he can go home as early as tomorrow morning.”  
Starsky breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Doc.”  
Starsky made his way down to the lounge and found a seat near a window. His stomach felt like a knotted mess. So many thoughts were twisting themselves up in his brain that his head was beginning to hurt. Starsky looked up and Dobey was crossing the room to where he was.  
“Did you hear anything yet?”  
“Yeah. Broken rib and they are doing more tests to find out if his stomach was ruptured.” Starsky sighed. “He was in so much pain. They’re checking to see if that guy injected anything into him.”  
Dobey patted his back. “He’ll pull through fine. If I know Hutch, he wants more time with those roses.” He chuckled.  
Starsky smiled then faced his Captain. “Hutch and I are... together.”

Dobey stared at him a moment then leaned back and sighed. “I figured that a long time ago.”  
Starsky leaned back. He wasn’t all that surprised that his captain figured that out.  
“Dave, I’m not that stupid. I’ve been on the force a long time. When I got you two on my team and saw how you seemed to just click I thought, that’s going to be a good pairing. Over the years I saw how you both acted toward one another. Now that I consider you my sons, well, let’s just say, a parent knows. I probably knew before you two knew.” He looked at Starsky who looked up at him. “I’m proud of you both. I’m damn proud you two are my top detectives.”  
Starsky blushed. “Thanks, Cap’n.” Starsky was ready to ask him something else and Dobey interrupted him.  
“Edith knows.”  
Starsky grinned. “Now who’s reading whose mind?”  
Dobey chuckled. “How about I buy you a coffee?”  
“Sure.”  
A few hours later Hutch was in his hospital room. The doctor gave him a sedative that would have him out for a while.  
Starsky was riddled with guilt. He almost lost Hutch for a second time and it was all his fault. He got up and pulled the covers up around Hutch. Then he headed out to the hall. The hospital was quiet and he was glad. He needed to think. Starsky found a small waiting area. He sat at a table facing the window. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a noise.  
“Thought you could use some real coffee.”  
“Minnie.” Starsky tried to smile and took the cup that was handed to him. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. How’s Hutch?”  
“Broken rib. He’s got a pretty bruised stomach where he got punched. But the guy didn’t get close enough to inject him this time.” Starsky punched the tabled.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? He’s going to be okay.”  
“From the time he got home he said he saw the guy. Even when we moved into our house together he was saying he saw him in our yard. I basically told him he was seeing things. I mean, the guy was dead.” Starsky put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands.  
“I even talked him into seeing a shrink about it. I totally blew it off. Then I left him alone at the house and find out the guy had a twin. He was just as bad, if not worse than the first guy. He was going to finish what his brother didn’t, and I didn’t do anything to stop it. Hutch could have died and it would have been all my fault!”  
Minnie rubbed Starsky’s back. “Honey, quit beating yourself up. Who would have thought the guy had a twin.”

“I should have checked into his back ground...” Starsky shook his head. “I could have lost him, Minnie.”  
“Stop it. You would have never known if that lady hadn’t come and told you all that.”  
“Hutch will never forgive me for this. Things will get back to normal and he will always remember I didn’t believe him...”  
“Hutch loves you. He would never hold a grudge. If it were you instead of him, would you forgive him?”  
Starsky sighed. “Of course I would. It wouldn’t be his fault...” Starsky looked at Minnie who was smiling. “How is it that you always know what to say?”  
“Because I’m Mama Minnie and Mama knows best.” She smiled.  
Starsky pulled her into his arms.  
  
*************************  
  
Starsky smiled as he watched Hutch stretch and moan. “Feel good?”  
“Oh God, Starsk. Your hands...” Hutch moaned again.  
Starsky kissed Hutch’s back and then massaged his way up to the back of his neck.” Been a while since you had one of these, huh?”  
“You should have been a masseuse. That felt great.”

Starsky rolled off onto his side as he watched Hutch turn to lay on his back. He ran his hand over Hutch’s chest. “How’s your side?” Starsky trailed his hand over where Hutch’s broken rib was.  
Hutch pulled him close and kissed him. “I love how you worry about me.”  
“I’ll always worry about you.”  
“I love you for that.” Hutch kissed him again and ran his tongue over Starsky’s lips; parting them and taking him in.  
Starsky pulled back. “You didn’t answer my question.”  
“What question?” Hutch took Starsky’s mouth once again.  
Starsky pulled away grinned. “You know what question.”  
“Starsk, it’s been over a month. I’m 99 percent back to my old self. Okay?” Hutch pulled Starsky back into another kiss, then he worked his way to his jaw and neck.  
“Normally I wouldn’t argue with you when you do this, but...”  
“But... what?”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Babe, you’re not going to hurt me.” Hutch laughed. “I’m more than ready for you. I’ve been ready.” Hutch pulled Starsky into another kiss.  
Starsky pulled back. “The doctor said...”  
“Fuck the doctor.”

Starsky looked down and tried not to smile. He cleared his throat. He felt strong arms pull him in and he let his lover take his mouth again. This time he didn’t resist. “Babe?”  
Hutch pulled back, this time a little agitated. “What now?”  
Starsky had to chuckle. “It’s not that I don’t want you to take me until I’m screaming your name... so loud in fact, the neighbors will hear a half a mile away. But, we need to take this slow, okay?” He felt Hutch relax.  
“Okay.” Hutch kissed him again. “I’ve been waiting for this since I got out of the hospital. I want you to take me to the moon and back, Starsk.”  
There was a noise outside near the window. Hutch’s face turned pale as he looked at the window.  
Starsky rubbed the side of Hutch’s cheek. “Probably just a bird or something.” He smiled. “We’re on the second floor. Unless they can fly, I doubt if...” The noise was louder and hit against the screen. This time Starsky was up and out of the bed. He grabbed his gun from the dresser and walked slowly over to the window.  
Hutch was up and opened the drawer to the nightstand. He grabbed his gun and made sure it was ready.  
Starsky glanced out and then relaxed and looked at Hutch. His partner was shaking slightly. Starsky proceeded to push the curtains back.

“Starsk...”  
“It’s okay.” Starsky gave him a sly glance. He opened the window and reached out onto the small overhang below the window. When he came back into the window he was holding a white kitten with grey markings. “It looks like we have a small free loader.”  
Hutch relaxed and smiled. He walked over and took it from Starsky. After a brief inspection he announced, “Congratulations, it’s a boy.”  
“What are we gonna call him?”  
“Well, being as he almost got his ass shot, how about, Lucky?”  
Starsky snorted. “Lucky it is.” He petted the small head.  
Hutch held the kitten up to his face. “Listen, buster. You interrupted my trip to the moon. Now we have to find you something to eat until we get some food for you.”“I think maybe we might have a can of tuna for now.” Starsky walked to the door.  
“How about some milk for now, huh? Tomorrow morning we can go to the store and pick up some kitten food. Maybe a collar, bed, and a few toys for you, okay?” Hutch nuzzled the kitten’s head.  
“I’m already feeling jealous.” Starsky bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling.  
Hutch smiled and headed for the kitchen. “I can get you a bowl of milk too, Starsk.”

“Gee, thanks.” Starsky followed his partner down the stairs.

FIN

  
  



End file.
